Ω UNDERTALE: Last Of Our Souls Ω
by ecsxxreme
Summary: You think war is over? Because war never ends...Flowey's unexpected twist had brought chaos upon the underworld, waves of restless nightmares rains over Frisk, it is up to them to save everyone. Most survived, many had fallen. But with Gaster and Chara's return... does the what-so-called 'happy ending' exist? Or is it all just a bad dream? And you're NEVER waking up...
1. Chapter 1

(May or may not contain spoilers)

CHAPTER 1

"Welp, I guess that's it, kid. We're free back on the surface, I'll visit Grillby's for the last time underground, wanna join me?" Sans asked with his voice, which seemed to be coming out behind his perpetual smile.

He had his hands inside his pockets, and wore his usual slippers.

Frisk nodded, they hadn't eaten in a while, they were busy visiting Asriel by Chara's grave after he has been defeated. They gave him a hug, he seemed to appreciate it a lot.

The food Grillby's serve were rather disgusting sometimes, they were all covered with oil and unhealthy stuff Frisk didn't understand, such as the fries and burgers.

But since Frisk was starving, anything would do.

"I would take a shortcut… But since this is the last time I see all this, we may as well walk back. You mind? Kiddo?"

Frisk shook their head, each time they see something, a memory pops back, they'll surely miss this place.

While walking through Hotland, Frisk witnessed the hotdog stand again, they remembered when Sans put thirty hotdogs on their head…

The Waterfall, that mysterious place sure was something to look back at, the monster kid as well, they got along quite well.

Whispers could be heard while they walked through the caves, Frisk can't be bothered to read all the history on those walls again, war is over.

"Kid, just sayin', thanks. Asriel wouldn't be defeated if it wasn't for you. Honestly, the surface doesn't appeal to me anymore, we, the monsters, would be trapped down here forever, and I don't mind that… Cause one day history may repeat itself… But still, we all' have to look at the positives, right? The barrier is broken, everyone's free." Sans said casually while they walked through the forest in Snowdin, Frisk didn't know what to respond.

"Sans!"

"Hey Sans, waddup?"

"Sans, you again. Oh, it's Frisk!" Everyone at Grillby's greeted Sans warmly as he entered the doorway, Sans checked for whoopee cushions before taking a seat at his usual spot.

"What would you like, Frisk? Fries or Hamburger?" Sans turned to ask Frisk, who was sitting right next to him.

It even surprised Frisk themselves when they asked for both, Sans chuckled and told Grillby "Grillby, double order of burg and fries.". Grillby nodded gently and gave Frisk a thumbs up.

"Good job…" he said quietly. His glasses reflected the warm lights like guys in anime.

"So… What would you like to do after returning to the surface?" Sans asked as he drank from a bottle of ketchup. "Stay with Toriel? Neat. Oh, hope you didn't want any ketchup."

Sans stayed silence for a moment, his eyes staring at the ketchup bottle. "Remember the lady I told you about earlier behind the doors of the ruins? I found Toriel very similar to that mysterious lady. The way she talks, the way she laughs at my bad jokes… She's nice to have around, if you have decided to stay with her, Papyrus and I probably would too. He needs some actual cooking lessons, Undyne is a great cook, but sometimes she makes too much of a mess in the kitchen. Everyone loves Toriel's pies."

Frisk turned around when they heard something strange outside the doorway.

It was like vile laughter from the depths of hell. Nobody else seemed to hear it. Sans expression changed slightly when he saw Frisk's suspicious face.

"Whasup? Frisk? You heard somethin'?" Sans turned around as well, his barstool squeaked.

 _Maybe it was just the wind_. Frisk thought, ignoring the fact that there's no weather underground. They shook their head violently and began to eat their meal.

Sans, however, didn't let off his guard. He adjusted his gloves and kept on looking back time to time.

The two began walking back to the barrier, Frisk stopped walking abruptly.

"Comon' Frisk, what's wrong?" Sans asked, seriously this time.

All of a sudden Frisk fall onto the ground and cried for help, something was dragging them from their foot.

"Frisk!" Sans yelled as he used his power to attempt dragging Frisk back,

only then he looked up and saw a tiny flower.

With thousands of thick and powerful roots around it that stretched way, way above ground.

Sans' left eye transformed into a glowing cyan pupil, his left hand controlling the steam of power that held Frisk back. The creature opposite of him… The flower, rose its head slowly.

The flower doesn't have a face or anything, it was just like a regular flower, except its not, and it would never be. The flower somehow laughed in a low voice like a demon.

"Well, well… If it isn't my dear friend Sans, and our little hero, Frisk." The flower spoke in a hellish voice no one had ever heard of before.

"Asriel…? Wh- How?" Sans muttered, confused. He was still unable to drag Frisk back, two power grabbed hold of the human child and stayed very still.

"Right… Asriel, that naïve child has no idea how foolish he was. Sans… Do you really think he could occupy my body and give nothing in return? No?"

"Who are you!?" Sans yelled rudely,

"Hand me Frisk, or else you get your one-way ticket to hell. For free." The creature said calmly.

After no evidence of Sans giving up, the creature signed and said, "Come on, Sans, why would I hurt an innocent being like Frisk? I couldn't possibly do that, I'm a nice guy here. Or girl…"

Sans did nothing but tried harder to drag Frisk back. Frisk was very uncomfortable at this point, they were practically floating in mid-air, pulled by two forces with equal strength.

The blue force was pulling both of their arms and the white one was pulling both of their legs. Frisk couldn't hear anything other than the motion of the two unusually strong powers.

"Now come on, Sans! I aren't got all day long, I've got business to do! This is your final warning, let your dirty, babyish blue power go and hand me the human!

I'm doing something that would benefit the entire race of monsters! You could be just as strong as me! Everyone would, and with all the power, the surface would be ours…

"If you let go now, I would give you some bonus as well… You'll be way stronger than any of your friends, how does that sound? Or maybe you'll be interested in some wealth? Perhaps the ability to… SAVE…?"

"Power… You want the surface as well, huh? Ugly?" Sans said, not expecting an answer of any sort.

"Yes, Sans, the monsters could gain back what was supposed to be theirs! Now be good and listen to your new king, or queen, because I'm—"

When Sans sensed the flower was off-guard, he pulled with all his might and won the tug-of-wars.

He opened his shoulders and Frisk landed right into his arms.

The flower thing raged and made the ground shook, its streams of power transformed from white to brown, snow started to melt around the creature.

"Run!" Sans yelled as Frisk started running with him as well.

"SANS! YOU'LL BE THE FIRST TO DIE ON MY LIST!" The flower screamed, followed by vicious laughter which made Frisk's ears unbearable. They didn't have the might to look back.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"We have to tell Toriel and everyone else about this, that thing is not something easy to deal with. Certainly not me alone…" Sans breathed heavily despite his skeletal being.

Sans used a 'shortcut', another way of him saying teleport, perhaps. One second they were in Snowdin, the next second… Well, they're still in Snowdin.

More specifically, in Sans and Papyrus' house.

The house, to be honest, was rather neat. All thanks to the great Papyrus. No one seemed to mind about carrying their stuff to the surface, perhaps they'll just start all over again.

"Frisk… Are you hurt? I couldn't save you immediately there… I'm sorry, I can't overcome its power. I couldn't sense its source either… Its really…"

Frisk went up and gave Sans a hug, Sans held their tiny hand and attempted to show a grin, which was on his face all the time.

"But I didn't get you killed, right? I still kept my promise…only made a few. Welp, I took you here for a reason."

"…"

"No, Frisk, not to show you how I made my trash tornado… But it's quite appealing, I know. Now that something is trying to get everyone killed…I may as well show you this…"

Sans white pupils disappeared, only his dark sockets remained. He's serious this time, about whatever's going to occur soon.

Frisk waited patiently, but Sans never took anything out of his pockets.

His white pupils returned and he gazed at the ceiling. Then back at Frisk.

"Welp, I kinda forgot what I was gonna show ya, so… I'll probably do it later. Com'on, kiddo, let's go see Toriel. I know a shortcut."

With a blink, Frisk was back to the barrier, all their friends were there. Waiting for them to come back and go to the surface together.

"Frisk, my child, how was your walk? Pleasant, I suppose. Sans, you look a little tense, is there something wrong?" Toriel greeted the two in separate ways, then went to Frisk for a hug.

She could see the sweat-like droplets on Sans' forehead, his eyes weren't relaxed, and she could see he was balling his fists inside his pockets.

"We may have a problem here… A threat to our race." Sans lowered his head to look at his slippers, his voice deep and dark.

Sans described the situation where 'Flowey' and him had a game of 'tug of war' between life and death, and Frisk was the rope.

He couldn't really describe the power in words, so he managed to keep quiet in the end. Even Papyrus stopped bragging about his spaghetti skills and tried to calm Sans.

Undyne wanted to go meet that stupid flower, but Alphys had convinced her that it may be an ancient creature.

Way back when Asriel was still an innocent child, and before the time of Chara, ancient creatures were believed to be around.

They were like regular enemies, except they have the ability to gain LOVE and EXP just like Frisk, it was scary to even think about.

Good thing they weren't strong enough to obtain the power to SAVE. Yet… They may find out one day.

King Asgore and Queen Toriel eventually found out the terrible truth about those ancient creatures, so harshly they had wiped them all out.

Flowey, however, may be the only remainder… For it has the appearance of a flower.

So it kept on gaining LOVE and EXP, it kept on growing stronger and stronger… But somehow managed to stay alive and unnoticed.

But this was all just a theory, Alphys had flipped through an old book while searching for an anime. But she remembered the main details, which was the good thing.

"NO! This can't be real, if everyone goes up against that beast, we'll beat it in no time! Let's go, no time to waste!" Undyne already drew her spear and trotted away from the crowd,

but stopped right before she was out of sight, "Wait…" she mumbled, "How do we find that punk?"

"Undyne, don- don't go… There's something strange about that beast… While I was up against it, it seemed to absorb my power…?" Sans said weakly,

"No, no, no! Sans, hold up, I, the great Papyrus will defeat the mysterious being with my confusing puzzles!" Despite the fact Papyrus was trying to be calm,

Frisk could see the worry in his eyes. Everyone was now serious, no one was making jokes or bad puns, no one even attempted to cheer the place up.

Asgore was drinking his tea. He wasn't happy.

Ancient creature… Could it be real? Or was it just something related to 'Determination'…?

"Oh no!" Toriel suddenly spoke, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes shocked. "We need to warn everyone, quick! The hideous being must be doing bad things! Undyne! Go warn them!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Undyne rushed out of the doorway with a bright smile, Alphys was going to follow her, but decided its best if she took a look at Sans.

Instead, Papyrus ran after Undyne, yelling. "Finally my chance to be the part of the royal guards! Nye heh heh heh!"

Toriel gave Asgore a frightening look, Asgore took a deep breath and carefully placed the cup on the ground, and exited as well. Toriel went before Asgore could move.

"Be good, my child, alright? I'll be back in no time, make sure you stay safe." Toriel gave Frisk a kiss on the forehead.

"Sans, you'll be okay, I'm sure." Toriel said, of course she was unsure about everything.

"Nothing gets under my skin, Tori." Sans said with a small chuckle.

Now only Frisk, Sans and Alphys remained.

"So… So! Um, this is a litt- little awkward… But that's ok! Um…" Alphys looked around nervously, "I… I'll take a look at your wounds!" She said with determination.

There wasn't much obvious in terms on wounds seen on Sans, so Alphys told him to perform one of his power.

"Maybe something I… I could take a lo- look at."

Sans thought for a moment and summoned one of his Gaster Blasters, his cyan pupil once again appeared, Frisk knew Sans was approaching his limit.

"Now… Fire it." Alphys said, observing the gigantic skull-like blaster.

Sans controlled the blaster with his left hand, but he had to use his other hand to support it. His expression was worrying, the blast wasn't that powerful at all.

The moment the blaster fired, it exploded in blue flame and Sans fell backwards, but managed to stay on his feet. He panted and looked at his hands.

"Ha… I guess I'm pretty useless, huh?" He looked at Alphys and Frisk with shame in his white eyes. He closed them and stood there silently.

Frisk went and gave Sans a hug, which made Alphys blush a bit. "Oh, um… S-Sans, that's not the c-case… We'll find a way to gain your po—power back and defeat that monster!"

To be completely honest, Alphys had never seen something like this in her life. A monster is not supposed to be that powerful, certainly not of that size.

Frisk sat down and wondered, they then jumped up and came up with a suggestion – go and meet Asriel by the flower patch.

To be continued…

Make sure to leave a review

What comes next?

What are you expecting?

What do you think of the story so far?


	3. Chapter 3

May or may not contain gory

CHAPTER 3

"… _Frisk? Is that you?..._

 _I'm sorry about everything I've did… and I understand if you hate me for it… I've hurt your friends and loved ones… I'm sorry…_

 _What? You… You'll forgive me? Really? After all the cruel stuff I've done to you…? F-Frisk… I…_

 _But Frisk… you shouldn't be here… you… the barrier is down and… everyone's free to go. Huh? Flowey? The body I used…? What are you talking about? Frisk?_

 _What are you saying? I don't understand, I…"_

The dead child paused speaking, only Frisk could see his physical form by this point. The child signed and looked away at the flowers.

Frisk didn't say anything either, they waited patiently for Asriel to respond. They waited long enough until Asriel finally spoke.

"Fine… Frisk, I'll tell you. I'll tell you anything. Power means nothing to me now, but it used to… used to be… Well, if it wasn't for the flower's strength, I wouldn't be able to take my final form.

The flower is unpredictable, it allowed me to use part of its power but… it asked for something in return. A human soul."

Asriel stopped talking, he once again looked away, not knowing what to say. Frisk tilted their head and rose an eyebrow, showing Asriel that they do not understand.

"You should know that a monster that gained a human soul would be stronger than anything, right? Like the form I took earlier… But the flower was just… its monster form is already so strong, I can't understand it myself.

Oh, Frisk, my time is running out. I need to leave in a few seconds." Asriel said. Frisk grabbed onto his hand and gave him an expression as if saying:

"If you don't tell me, everyone would suffer, that includes you."

Asriel's eyes began to tear, "I don't know! Stop! I don't—Wait…" Asriel calmed down again, "Determination… That's it! Frisk! Determination! It's the key and weakness of the—"

Before Asriel could finish, Frisk's face was covered in strange blood. They dodged backwards and saw Asriel as he got cut in _half_. In half.

Frisk was shocked and didn't have the courage to scream for help… So much blood, Asriel was dead already, how…? Frisk looked behind the body, which was now two pieces of raw meat…

Their eyes was too shocked to react, they were so scared…

"Howdy! Human!" A bright, friendly voice greeted behind the two chunks of flesh. "My name is Flowey! Flowey the flower. You look new to the underground! Let me tell you how things operate here.

In the underground, we share our love to one another by little friendliness pallets!..." The flower stopped and started to laugh like a psycho.

"Awh, man! That was so funny! Right! Ha ha ha ha! Little friendliness pallets! What sort of trash was inside that sick child's mind? I know, innocence…"

The flower started to grow roots around it, while it danced with rhythm. "You know now, huh?" It said,

Frisk was standing there with a blank, horrified face. Staring into Asriel, who apparently had a body?

"You know what my weakness is now, right? It's determination." The flower suddenly swung one of its roots towards the wall over the entrance, a loud noise was heard, followed by collapsing stone.

The entrance was now blocked.

"Souls are lost, right? Have you ever wondered what happened to them after Asriel was defeated? Hm?"

Frisk's cellphone started ringing, when they brought it to their hands, the roots snatched it off them. And crunched it into a billion pieces. The roots then sprinkled the cellphone dust onto Frisk's head.

"With the seven souls, there's more purpose to it than just breaking the barrier… You know? Because with one more soul, I'd be invincible.

You may think, its impossible for a monster to absorb seven souls! Blar blar blar! Yes, indeed." The flower said, its voice still crisp and childish.

"So what? I'm a flower! God dammit!" It boomed, its voice transformed from crispy to hell's echo. "I'm not a monster, I'm not even something alive! I, am, a, FLOWER…"

"Frisk!" A sound was heard, it seemed to be very far away. It sounds like Undyne.

"Your friends, huh? Ever wondered where Alphys and the skeleton went? Why aren't they with you? Hm? Maybe they hate you for bringing chaos upon the underground?

Maybe they know _you're_ the reason I'm here? You're the reason why everyone's suffering?... Or simply because they don't care…? Be trapped, suffer. When you think you can't take it anymore…

Come and see me. I'll give you anything you want…"

Then there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _Frisk woke up in sweat and horror, Asriel… Flowey… What…? The first thing they did after they woke up was look at their hands and body, blood? Any blood? Yes. Frisk was covered entirely with blood._

Sans observed Frisk quietly, the child didn't seem to be injured at all, they seemed to be just right. No blood, no nothing. They just woke, hopefully they are doing just fine.

 _So much blood, so much blood of an innocent child's… What had Frisk themselves done?... The flower was right, they were the reason why everyone was suffering…_

Alphys and Toriel was treating Frisk with some water and cinnamon pies, but Frisk didn't react, it was like they were shocked to the point that nothing mattered anymore.

It's true, right? If they gave their soul to the flower, all monsters would be happy, right? Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore… They would all have a good life on the surface, right? The flower could be their new king, right?

Toriel was angry and depressed at the same time, by the fact that she didn't take care of Frisk well enough, she had blamed no one else but herself. It was her fault. Sans and Papyrus attempted to calm her.

"No, Tori, it's mine… I shouldn't leave Frisk to deal with something by themselves when a dangerous beast is roaming around the underground… I'm sorry…" Sans said, his emotions were so gloomy by this point, he seemed to be hating on himself.

"Sans, don't say that… It's nobody's fault! For I, the great Papyrus, will capture the beast and… well… I don't know."

 _Where? Where could they find the flower? The time is right, the time is right. Everyone would be happy, which would make Frisk themselves happy as well…! Right?_

Frisk shook their head and their consciousness came back. Everyone was then relieved.

"Frisk! Are you okay? I'm sorry, my child, I could not be there to protect you…"

"Human! You made it! Wowey!"

"Frisk…"

"F-Frisk… It's better if… if you take a drink of- um, water?"

"My bestie is finally awake! Punk…"

"Kiddo… Did you succeed?" Sans said, he seemed to have recovered a bit. "…"

"Determination? That's its weakness? Unbelievable. Welp, I guess it's best if we don't ask about the blocked entrance."

"De-Determination?" Alphys said nervously, "But that's dangerous! Do.. do we have to inject it with deter…determination?"

"Determination? What on earth is that? Is that a secret spaghetti recipe? I can't wait, Alphys!" Papyrus said joyfully.

"Alphys! Get some of those liquid out of your lab and let's beat this thing!" Undyne roared, laughing. "If we know its weakness, it's doomed! Good job, Frisk! Or, nevermind."

Asgore was quiet for the entire conversation, he kept on thinking, could it be one of those… Strange plants? No. It can't be. The only soul that was around by that time was Chara's soul. But Asriel absorbed it already.

Strange plants are weird and terrible things, they can't absorb souls easily, unless someone… or something, had raised it with care, and at the last moment made it absorb souls.

No, it can't be… Those plants had been extinct for as long as Asgore remembered. But he was still scared, what if the fire hadn't wiped out all of them?

They had wiped out a lot of stuff before, ancient creatures, strange plants and human. This is why Toriel left him and went to the ruins. He signed, but remained quiet while drinking his nice cup of tea.

"Frisk, my child, do not worry about the others, we had warned them already. They are all evacuated to a safe place where the beast cannot reach them. The only monsters around, I suppose, is the royal guards. They'll keep you safe. Here, have a slice of cinnamon pie."

"…"

"What we're going to do now? Well, my child, I suppose that that beast could not be allowed to roam around the underground freely. We need to prevent it from getting to the surface, too."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dim room, another conversation took place. About injecting Determination, of course.

"Determination is dangerous… what if… what if someone accidentally in-injected themselves? That—that would make everything a lot… a lot worse… but… but! If it's the key to defeating the flower! I-I agree to let everyone equi-equip it! Um, so, do I go back and get it, or?" Alphys said,

The lab was creepy, but Frisk didn't really mind, they had explored the entire place all by themselves. Well, it's just that mainly the lights were all off.

With Alphys' help, they could probably avoid all those weird, goo-like test subjects. Everything should be fine, or not.

"Nah, Alphys, its fine. Frisk and I could probably go and get it, you need to stay behind to check on the others, right? Make sure they're alright." Sans suggested, his face was dull and his eyes were serious.

"Um… I suppose th-that's fine… Uh, yeah. Just… Just don't go inside the room with the grey door, alright? Its um, it's private… Or, uh, or not… bu-but… Take care of Frisk! And… and…"

"It's all good, Alphys, whatever you say." Sans said, forcing a smile. "You're coming, right? Kid?"

Frisk finished their cinnamon pie and got up with determination. They nodded their head and exited the barrier with Sans.

"…"

"What's inside the grey door? Welp, I guess we'll have to find out, right?"

To be continued…

(From this point I may or may not be making some s*** up so, enjoy)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming… Frisk had their schoolbag on their back, ready to walk to school with Sans. They had bacon and eggs for breakfast, and they had a great sleep last night. Frisk and their other six best friends moved in together, and…

It's another new day to enjoy. For all monsters… they would… well,

They would enjoy the sunshine, they would communicate with humans and make new friends; they would have their own new homes and families;

they would go to the beach and have some Nice-cream; they would go to school tutored by Toriel; they would chat with Asgore the gardener;

they would book cooking lessons from Papyrus and Undyne; they would study fascinating facts with Alphys; they would get dazed by all the bad jokes Sans make.

That's how things _should_ be going, that's how things were _supposed_ to be. But quite obviously, no.

"I know a shortcut. Hold my hand, kiddo." Sans said after they exited the barrier,

Within a blink, Frisk found themselves somewhere in Hotland. When they rose their head, they could see the giant, white lab with a neon sign, 'Lab.' Typical.

Not only that it was a lab, it was Alphys' own lab, a place of her own. Frisk could remember exploring the second floor of her lab, so much anime. To Frisk, it was pretty much 'Adult Cartoons'. There were boxes of DVDs and manga, posters of anime girls, and strange things Frisk didn't understand.

Frisk didn't touch anything, they simply looked.

"We're here. That was quite a _short_ cut, right?" Sans winked at Frisk, although it wasn't even a joke. Frisk still smiled. They understand that Sans was nowhere close to a mood to tell jokes or lay back. They understand he was just trying to make the situation a little less tense, he did a bad job, though.

"So, we're gonna go in, right?" Sans asked, Frisk replied with a nod. "Alright, let's enter."

Frisk and Sans stepped through the automatic doorway, the room was bright, as usual. Nothing odd was to be noticed, except the fact that everything seemed dead quiet.

When a place like this becomes dead quiet, it reminded Frisk of a hospital. When a hospital is empty, quiet and with lights on, it gave Frisk the chill down the spine. Even imagining it was creepy.

It's _Alphys'_ lab. Frisk thought, _and Alphys is a friend, Alphys would never hurt us_ … Right?

But the fact was, it wasn't _always_ Alphys' lab.

"So, where's the entrance to the actual lab? You know this place better than me, don't ya?" Sans said as he glared at Frisk.

The big TV that always focused on Frisk was now turned off. Alphys' desk? Messy just like before. Frisk lead Sans to the door, which then leads to the rest of the lab.

Sans stepped in fearlessly, as if he works here. He seemed to know the place very well, he knew how to not crash into walls, despite the lights turned off.

Frisk wasn't that fortunate, so at one point Sans lit up some areas of the hallway with his glowing, blue pupil. It helped.

"Do you know which room Alphys stores Determination?" Sans asked, Frisk can't remember seeing anything related to Determination around here, other than the test subjects.

Their footsteps echoed along the hallway, the entire lab was empty. It was like a horror game, but with a monster being your friend and supplying you with light.

"Let's try this one." Sans picked a room. He seemed to have chosen this one for a reason, Frisk started to suspect Sans' background story. He certainly knew this place better than them. Or not?

Sans twisted the door handle and entered the room fearlessly, Frisk found the closest desk and there they found Determination. First go and Sans found what they were looking for? Things can't be this easy.

"Did you find it? I sure have some luck, don't I?" Sans winked again, "I guess we return to the rest now…?" He looked around the dark room as if he was visiting his old house.

"…"

"What?... Nah, kid, never been here before. Are you suspicious? Welp, you really shouldn't be. Why would I ever come to a place like this?" Sans said casually, Frisk did not believe him, but they didn't argue further.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, Sans left pupil glowed furiously. The light his eyes gave became stronger, Frisk became tense about their surroundings.

"It's ok, kid, probably just those goo things…" Sans said, trying to calm the situation down. But deep down he knew it was the flower doing dodgy things.

"…"

"You're right, kid, you know how to mercy them, don't ya? No need to worry." He tucked his gloved hands back into his hoodie pockets.

As expected, one of those white stuff appeared. It looked terrifying, and way creepier than before. Oh god, Frisk would get a nightmare… it was like conjoined… Best _not_ to mention.

But what had surprised Frisk was that, it didn't bring Frisk into battle mode, it was just there. Frisk tried to act, but instead it jumped onto Frisk like a wild dog and began attacking, Frisk didn't have a chance to dodge anything.

Sans slammed the test subject with his body and rolled aside, "Frisk! Something's wrong! These things aren't acting normally! They wouldn't just…"

Before he could finish, more than ten of the same looking goo appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Frisk and Sans. Sans had to summon a Gaster Blaster to get rid of them, the hard way.

Frisk was a true pacifist, their inside started to burn because of all the violence. They then started to remember something, something about meeting someone or something and giving it… what?

They started to remember if they gave that something or someone something, everyone would be happy? Or…

They couldn't remember much. They could only remember that it involves someone dying? They didn't want that to happen, they didn't want anyone to die. No more deaths… it was all too much.

More and more white creatures rose from the ground and attacked endlessly, continuously… Sans was fighting them like a book against ants, but it took him a while to realize that the Amalgamates weren't actually defeated by him…

They were just vanishing and reappearing, tricking one's eyes. There were eleven of them, recurring again and again… In other words, they were dodging all Sans' attacks. Aka, they were draining his power.

Then, Sans seemed to notice a pattern. No, not a pattern, a sequence. Their way combat is to drain their enemy's power, tiring them, and when the time is right… Finish them.

The flower… He knew it! The flower was behind all this. But that's impossible, how could the flower brainwash all of the Amalgamates and let them serve it?

"F-Frisk, run!" Sans yelled over the blaster's noise, "Run away! Don't worry about me, I'll be right behind you! Fighting these things are no longer an option… RUN!"

Frisk disagreed, but Sans pushed them, and they started to run at full speed. Their eyes became watery for some reason. The further they ran, the quieter it gets. Soon, they could no longer hear the blasters.

But they were also lost.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

XX Years Earlier…

" "

" "

" "

" "

"… _so anyways, Papyrus, we get to attempt to live a normal life now, right?" Sans asked his younger brother, he had his usual clothes on and had his furry hood up. His hands were inside his pockets and his slippers left footprints behind, which had sunk into the crispy snow._

" _I suppose so! Sans! Where should we locate our house?" Papyrus responded playfully, "I think the Waterfall may be nice! We could live right next to Undyne, the head of the ROYAL GUARDS!"_

" _Hm… Nah, it's a little too far…"_

" _Away from what?!"_

" _From Grillby's."_

" _What on earth is GRILLBY'S?"_

" _A pub I like to spend time at."_

" _WELL, Sans, as you can see… NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN JOINING THE ROYAL GUARDS!"_

" "

" "

" _Fair enough. But Papyrus, the Waterfall is a bit occupied already and there isn't any houses available there."_

"…"

" _Hotland is a bit bone-dry, don't you think? No trees grow there."_

" _Nehhhhhh…."_

" _So Snowdin it is, Papyrus. Here, I know a shortcut."_

" _Neh… But, but! Ugh, FINE!"_

" _It's alright, bro, you're the best." Sans held onto Papyrus's hands and before Papyrus could move, they were already in front of the house. The house they were going to buy._

" _That is one HANDSOME house! Just like me! But Sans, how are we going to afford it?" Papyrus said proudly, maybe Snowdin isn't that bad after all._

" _I've got 7000G on me, that's plenty. I think."_

" _SEVEN THOUSAND GOLD?! Sans, where—"_

" "

" _Ugh, Sans!"_

 _It didn't take long before Sans and Papyrus settled, they moved into the two story house and occupied a room each. They made friends with their neighbors and went to Grillby's._

 _But what was odd while they were moving in was that they had a strange machine of some sort, it was like a life support pod or some kind of scientific element. Only a few monsters saw it since it was covered by a large piece of cloth._

 _To be continued…_

* * *

They were lost. Frisk. Alone. In the dark… Lost.

It was so weird, they only took two, three turns and… What? This was the way they came from, certainly! Frisk scratched their head in frustration, Sans is back there, he might be dead! They must return to Alphys with Determination!

Something gentle tapped Frisk's shoulders from behind, Frisk jumped and slowly turned their head around. Another Amalgamate! Before Frisk could run, it grabbed onto their leg and started dragging them. Just like the flower…

Frisk yelled for help, but nobody came.

Frisk realized that they can't do much, so they remained quiet while the slender Amalgamate dragged them across the floor. A human mop, very interesting.

Frisk stared backwards at the Amalgamate, it looked familiar… in a good way. Frisk searched their mind for that piece of memory, what was it… What was it?

A slender looking Amalgamate with slender arms… and it looks like a spoon… spoon… spoon…

That's it! It was the one which tucked Frisk into bed! So this one must be friendly… or was it controlled by Flowey as well? What's it going to do? Perhaps drag Frisk to the flower again. Very unfortunate.

It dragged Frisk across the hallway, left turn, right turn, right turn, left turn. It turned the wrong way. Right turn, left turn, backwards, right turn. Then the spoon-like Amalgamate dropped Frisk's legs and vanished.

Frisk got up onto their feet and got the dust off their clothes. They then looked around with their blank expression and spotted the only door in the hallway. More specifically, a grey one.

" _Um… I suppose th-that's fine… Uh, yeah. Just… Just don't go inside the room with the grey door, alright? Its um, it's private… Or, uh, or not… bu-but… Take care of Frisk! And… and…"_

Frisk remembered what Alphys had once said. But the curiosity was killing them. There must be a reason why the Amalgamate lead them to that door, right? There's a reason to everything.

Frisk looked around to see if anyone was near… Nobody.

The door was rather ordinary except for the fact that it was painted grey. Every inch of it was light grey, including the door knob.

Frisk placed their hand on the door knob and tried twisting it. It wasn't locked. Frisk felt guilty for betraying Alphys and doing what shouldn't be done, but… for some weird reason, it was like a mission. They had to do it.

They pushed and entered, the door seriously needs some oiling. The inside didn't surprise Frisk a lot, it looked like what a normal science lab would look like. With normal science equipment.

The only odd things were…

* * *

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled into the True Lab, it was pretty dark, and Papyrus didn't have a flashlight. He remembered the one in Sans's room, but it had ran out of battery.

"Sans! Are you in there?" He yelled again, but nobody replied. "Ugh! Sans that lazy bone, why wouldn't he reply? Perhaps he's napping? In Alphys's lab?" Papyrus considered for a moment, he needed something to light the place up, or else he'll trip up and break a bone!

Papyrus went to Alphys's desk and tried looking for something useful… Computer, keyboard, anime, scripts and instant noodles stacked up one by one.

"Hm, I hope Frisk likes instant noodles, though it's no where near the great Papyrus's SPEGHTII! NYE HEH HEH HEH! Wait… How about the light source?"

Papyrus looked around and finally found a glow-stick. It wasn't all that helpful, but it'll have to do. Just before Papyrus entered the True Lab, he remembered something… something dark, something unpleasant… something in his past.

"Oh well!" He exclaimed, he then ran into the True Lab without thinking further.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

They pushed and entered, the door seriously needs some oiling. The inside didn't surprise Frisk a lot, it looked like what a normal science lab would look like. With normal science equipment.

The only odd things were…

What on earth are those? Life support pods? That's weird, Frisk had never seen anything like that before in their life. However, what had astonished was that the lights were on. Yes, the lights in the room were actually on.

But the lights were white, Frisk hated white lights, they seemed too artificial and fake.

It was as if the room hadn't been visited in a hundred years, everything was covered by thick layers of dust and spider-webs. No sign of mini promotion posters of the spider bake sale.

Frisk didn't take much time looking at the usual science equipment, what they really wanted to look at was the life support pods. They never knew monsters needed… Life support? Or whatever the case may be.

The pods were tall and dusty, liquid that used to be inside was drained. Only some blue, gel-like liquid remained, perhaps that was what had once filled the pod.

Beside the two pods were a regular table scattered with paper and notes, along with an office chair. There was a coffee cup on the table as well, the coffee inside were already dried out due to the time being.

Alphys don't drink coffee, right? She prefers instant-noodles. Maybe this person is not Alphys? Or maybe Alphys used to drink coffee, but drank too much so she stopped? Frisk was getting really confused.

Frisk went to the desk and took a look at the paper. Frisk could read English, but what was printed on the sheets of paper wasn't exactly English. It was more like symbols of some sort that involves hands?

" _Tra la la. Beware of the man who speaks in hands."_ Frisk remembered what the Riverman had told them, well, maybe the Riverman referred to someone else… Or not.

Frisk turned around and saw a vending machine which sold popato chisps, it was perhaps exclusive to the lab itself, because Frisk never saw another vending machine like this anywhere else in the underground.

They inserted some gold into the machine, and they could then hear rusty, metallic sounds of cogs rotating and machine working. They watched as the popato chisps got stuck midway down the machine.

Frisk tilted their head and knocked on the machine gently, leaving hand prints on the dusty glass. The chisps fell and Frisk picked it up, they observed the bag carefully. It was just like the surfaces', 60 percent air. But the bag had a small hole in it, so there was 60 percent nothing inside the bag.

Frisk placed the chisps inside their inventory and carried on.

Just as Frisk was about to leave, they spotted something on the table that wasn't quite alien language… English! Frisk wiped the dust off the notepad and began reading.

 _Entry 386_

 _Today I decided to write in English, my language takes a little too much work to write. I am letting subject S1 and P2 free, they had served me well in the past, they deserved freedom. I had given test subject S1 abilities to perform my kind of power, the blaster and teleportation. I had noticed subject P2 was too innocent and kind, and it would destroy his purity if I taught him how to combat. After all, they were some of my successful subjects. S1 were one of the few who were powerful enough to obtain the skill without death… But hence my most successful, and most powerful creation of all time… A machine that could take me back to my world, the place where I belong. I will tell S1 and P2 to watch me while I attempt to use the machine myself. If I succeed, I would have the power to control the entire universe! But if not, this may as well be my last entry, and I would be erased from history. I would tell S1 to bring the creation along with them, but it must not be seen by anyone else other than him and his brother. No body… I may regret saying this but, I'll miss them…_

 _Dr. W.D. Gaster_

Frisk had the note, but didn't get to finish it all. They didn't even reach half way. They didn't understand the entry at all, who is S1 and P2? And what on earth is the power blaster thingy?

Frisk scrunched up the paper and tucked it into their inventory faster than one's eye could see.

The reason why Frisk stopped reading was because someone was here. Someone had pushed the door and made squeaky noises. But before the someone came in, Frisk hid underneath the table and pulled the chair so they remain hidden.

"Sans! Where are you?! Are you hiding behind this grey do—" Frisk felt relieved hearing Papyrus's familiar voice, but something stopped Frisk from blowing their cover right this moment…

"Door… I…" Papyrus suddenly fall silent, which was highly unusual for a pal like Papyrus. He's never quiet. Papyrus didn't move a bone, he just stood there and watched the life support pods. As if someone was seeing their dead family member and refused to accept the fact that they were dead.

"I…" Papyrus's voice cracked and something that resembled tears flowed down his cheeks. He fell down to his knees and began crying like a child.

By this point Frisk was burning in confusion, WHY? So much questions to ask, this was the right time to walk out and… No… it might be dangerous, what if this was Papyrus's private business, or…

"Papyrus…? Is that you?" Another voice came from outside the doorway, Frisk recognized it to be Sans.

"SANS! WHY?"

"Woah, calm, bro, I just lost Frisk! And why are you…" Sans fell silent as well, why did a regular room surprised them that much? What's their real identity?

"Wh… After all those years…? It's still here? I thought he had destroyed—"

"Sans! What should we do now? We were told to keep the machine safe until he comes back! Did Alphys read his entries? Our identity must be kept unknown! Or else we'll be… we'll be…" Papyrus started to cry harder, Sans expression did not seem pleasant.

"Welp, I'm sure Alphys is not that type of person. She told me beforehand she didn't enter the room because of the king, so we're fine here… but why did he not destroy this place?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Papyrus…"

"…"

"I guess… I guess we'll have to do the job then, right? Bro? It's ok, I'll burn this place down and no one would notice a thing." Sans said as he helped Papyrus get up, Frisk heard a crispy sound and Sans's eyes became neon cyan.

Frisk is in trouble, clearly this was private business and they shouldn't know anything about this, if they walked out right now they'll probably… The result is unpredictable.

They believe they will survive whatever Sans was about to do… it's all about…

…Determination!

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 _XX Years Earlier…_

" _Sans, I have a question…!"_

" _What is it, Papyrus?" Sans replied to his brother who was in the kitchen, preparing dinner._

 _The brothers had moved in several months now, everyone was warm and welcoming, they made themselves home without much of a fuss._

 _Papyrus made a new friend called Undyne, who appeared to be the head of the Royal Guards. At the start, they were training to combat but… Later, it was just cooking lessons._

 _Papyrus, since exiting the lab had a new favorite thing. Or food. Spaghetti! He had tried so many different recipes for spaghetti. He even made a blog online of his AMAZING RECIPES OF SPEGHETTI FROM THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL PAPYRUS._

 _Sans was laid back, as always. He visits Grillby's every now and then, he would miss Papyrus's spaghetti to go there. He orders his favorite ketchup every time for the past months and it had become his 'usual'._

 _He was laying comfortably on the couch watching Mettaton's show, it wasn't the best thing on TV, but it was the only thing on TV._

" _What if someone… what if someone found out our machine down the back? I suppose it wasn't a pleasant thing to think of." Papyrus said, worried._

" _It's alright, bro… the only key to that door is in my bedroom, and the only key to my bedroom is on me at all times. I'm not letting anyone inside my room, except for you, maybe."_

" _Oh, wowey! Then that's settled! Look, Sans! I had finished making my best spaghetti of the day!" Papyrus said as he carried two giant bowls of spaghetti out from the kitchen, one on his gloved hands and one balanced perfectly on his head._

" _It's alright, bro… I think I'll just go to Grillby's."_

" _WHAT? You would rather go to that place than have my spaghetti? Ehhhh! FINE! I never have enough of my amazing spaghetti anyways."_

" _Thanks, brother, you're the best." Sans sat up from the couch slowly and got into his pink slippers, he exited the doorway peacefully and walked to the right-hand side._

 _He walked and walked… Past Grillby's, past the library, past the inn, past the shop, and past the welcome sign. He carried walking through the woods, he carried walking through the gate Papyrus made._

 _He continued walking until he reached an enormous, purple door._

 _Sans knew the lady quite a long time now, ever since he left the lab, they had been telling each other jokes for hours and hours. The lady on the other side told him to come back…_

 _So he did. Again. And again. And again… And again…_

" _Knock knock." Sans said as he knocked on the door._

" _Who's there?" A gentle and warm female voice responded on the other side,_

" _Iva." Sans replied,_

" _Iva who?"_

" _Iva a sore hand from knocking!"_

 _Despite the joke being extremely bad, the lady on the other side still laughed. But not as real as before… Maybe this joke was so bad, even a person like her didn't get any reaction?_

 _Sans didn't give up, so he tried another one. "I would tell you a joke about chemistry… But I know you wouldn't get an reaction."_

 _Same thing, the woman laughed. But not as much as before. Both fall silent when her laughter died out._

" _So… is anything wrong? You aren't laughing as much as before." Sans asked with care, he didn't like serious events, but he would help a friend out with it._

"… _If a human ever comes through this door… Would you please, please look after them, take care of them and protect them…? Could you please promise me that?" There was sadness in the woman's voice, it had strike Sans_ _inattention._

 _It's not something someone like her would say, he didn't even know her name. Sans hated promises, it's like he had to carry a mountain in order to keep it._

 _But someone like her? You can't say no._

" _Welp… if you say so, I… I promise."_

* * *

Sans summoned one of his giant blasters that resembled skeletal faces, and reached his left hand out.

"Pap, stay behind me… this might be a little loud." Sans said with a depressed expression, "You wanna have a last look at this place?"

Papyrus shook his head. Sans signed, and fired the blaster.

* * *

"Alphys, I worry about Frisk, they had been gone for so long. They are not answering my calls, either." Toriel told Alphys and the others, not knowing the fact that Frisk's phone was already destroyed and sprinkled over their head.

"You shouldn't worry! Queen Toriel! I've already sent Papyrus to accompany the human already, the brothers will take good care of them. They should be back in no time with Determination!" Undyne said, trying to comfort Toriel.

Alphys had just been back from visiting the rest of the monsters, they were all fine. Asgore decided to stay with them, because of his conflicts with Toriel.

"Alphys…" Asgore said, before leaving to join the crowd, "Would you mind to, perhaps ask Tori for apologies? From me? Please?" He had already finished his cup of tea, an empty cup sits on his palms.

"I know I've been quiet for quite a while, because I was considering something."

"Um, uh… Sure! King As-Asgore, I'll do-do the best I could… so, what were y-you considering? King Asgore…?" Alphys said uncomfortably, she was never good at asking questions.

"You know those… Strange plants from way before?" Asgore asked, he wasn't really good at naming things. Those plants look strange, they absorb souls, so he named them Strange plants.

"Oh, those… Yes, King Asgore, I remember." Alphys said, she becomes confident when it comes to things like these, she knew the answer to all!

"I've been wondering… What if Flowey turned out to be one of those plants? And someone was raising it with care and making it absorb souls?"

"But who woul-would do such thing? Raise a monster which would… Kill everyone?"

Asgore signed and told Alphys, "There's people out there who would do anything to achieve their goal, whatever it may be. Do you have any names in your mind?"

"Uh… Um… I… Well, No… King Asgore, certainly not!" Alphys shook her head quickly and replied.

"Well… I've got a name in my mind, but I don't think it fits in timeline… Would you like to hear, Alphys? Before I go?" Asgore turned around to face the exit, Alphys stared into his back and muttered _yes_.

"Who else has a science background other than you? Dr. Alphys?"

Alphys paused and considered for a while, she didn't really know, to be honest. Who else may have a background involving science? None of her friends, certainly not Sans and Papyrus, right? The brothers never mentioned anything about science before.

Maybe the quantum physics joke book, but that's just a joke.

But out of the blue, a deadly name popped into Alphys's mind. She gasped in astonishment and whispered... "It… Could it be… Him?"

"Yes…" Asgore replied, "The man, who speaks in hands."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

They opened their eyes and searched for any blood, none. At least not theirs.

Sans's blaster was powerful and strong, Frisk couldn't have survived that, but… How? It can't be plain luck, luck doesn't exist when it comes to hard times like these.

They couldn't feel anything, their consciousness wasn't all functioning yet. All they could see was light beyond them, and darkness below them.

Taking a further look, Frisk was stranded. They were tied all four limbs by some sort of vine, or root. Natural elements, at least.

Natural elements? Not a good sign.

"Would you like some… Water?" Frisk heard a small, friendly voice, it appeared to be familiar. Familiar in a bad way. Very bad way.

"No, I'm sorry… let me repeat that. Would you like to… drown in water?" Then they heard laughter from the depths of hell,

"I'm just joking, chum. I would never do such a horrible thing to you, you're my _bestest_ friend, after all, right?"

Frisk shook their head and their consciousness began to return. Now they could see they were tied up in mid-air by a tiny yellow and white flower.

"Come on now, Frisk. Don't put your angry face on, I like it when you smile… smile for me right now, or I'll _make_ you smile. For eternality…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you again? My poor, innocent child… but let's just get to the point here, I don't like wasting time on useless words.

Don't you see here? Frisky? I _saved_ your life. From your what-so-called _friends._ They tried to kill you, didn't they? And I saved you, I _saved_ you. I, SAVED, YOU." The flower began to hiss,

Frisk found this place very familiar, underneath them was a patch of blooming golden flowers. This was where Frisk was when they first arrived to the underground.

Where they first met Flowey and Toriel, where everything started.

But they were back here now. Frisk looked up and could feel the sunshine on their face, they had missed the sun.

"I see, you're remembering things, aren't you?" Flowey said, "But everything has to go, right? I'm at a place where nobody would come, a place where nobody would hear you scream."

"You wouldn't scream, because taking your soul is pain-less. Before you knew it, it'll be over. Everything you've done and everyone you've met will be over."

"…"

"What am I doing this for? Well… everything would make sense eventually…"

 _Master, I'll bring you back. I'll bring you back from the other side and I shall serve you while you become the king of all kings…_ Flowey started to mutter to itself,

 _After all these years, I've finally found out what it takes to work the machine… master. You have missed out one thing, the one key in order to work the machine… A human soul… And then I would..._

Then Flowey started to mutter so quietly, Frisk couldn't hear anything but shhhhhs. Who's its master? What? Frisk was missing out on something big.

While Flowey was lost in its own fantasy, Frisk looked around swiftly for any chance of escape. But was horrified once again when they looked down.

Asriel's body… still down there… a monster who had absorbed a human soul couldn't be turned into dust anymore, instead… they'll be rotting.

Frisk then saw something unrelated to Flowey or any of its Satanism, monster kid! He was staring up at Frisk from somewhere unseen, meanwhile terrified by the first dead body he had ever seen.

Frisk couldn't do much other than hoping for the monster kid to tell the others, if they made a sound, Flowey would snap out of its day dream.

They couldn't think of anything else to do other than pretend to cry and scream for help, surely monster kid would understand that.

"HELP!" Frisk screamed out loud for the first time Underground and began to struggle on the vines, meanwhile letting down fake tears to make the situation more realistic.

Then Flowey became angry, Frisk turned, the monster kid was gone already.

"No one could hear you! Foolish child! You're never escaping from this! Because whoever comes here to rescue you… DIES."

Flowey commanded one of its vines to move, it wrapped around Frisk's mouth, all could be heard now was muffed noise.

* * *

 _Entry 167_

 _(Written in Wing Dings, translated Entry.)_

 _I've been working on a project for quite a while now, perhaps another creation no one else could achieve. I've created life, I've created life scientifically, not biologically, even though it involves quite a lot of biology knowledge. Out of all my life creations, I've finally succeeded on making a set of 'brothers'. I'm proud of my creation. I'll write next time to record how the two brothers were doing._

 _Note: Creation No. S1 & P2_

* * *

"Papyrus… I think it's over, we've been here for almost day and a half straight, no sign of Frisk…" Sans said, he was rather depressed, it was his responsibility to look after Frisk, he _promised_ it.

"God… What have I done…?" Sans muttered to himself,

Papyrus was next to him, carrying a box of injectable Determination, he wasn't in a good mood either. The human had always been his motivation.

"S…Sans, don't worry about it, I'm sure the human could handle it themselves."

"I know, but it's just… It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let them come with me to get Determination… Now, I don't have the courage to go back to the others… I should probably stay here and continue searching." Sans paused his footstep and looked at his slippers.

"Sans! But it's dangerous in here, you can't stay here alone by yourself! Without the great Papyrus, you'll barely survive!"

"Yeah, true, bro. But you need to return with Determination, everyone's counting on you, not me."

"Sans…"

* * *

"Un-Undyne!" A child's voice yelled across the barrier, Undyne was on guard duty. "Undyne! Man! The flower was totally so scary, and… and and and I saw Frisk! Man they were screaming for help and… and!" The monster kid was huffing and puffing like he had just finished the marathon.

Undyne wanted to grab the kid and evacuate him to safety, but when she heard the word Frisk, she immediately changed her mind.

"What? Frisk? Where are they!" Undyne said, she was already waving her spears.

"I, I was just wondering around the ruins cause it's open and stuff, so… and then at the entrance of Mt. Ebott I, I saw this giant thing and, man! Asriel is so dead and stuff! I… I …"

"Alright, I think I know where I'm going. Kid, go to safety! Now! I'll take care of the rest." Undyne said while she started to sprint.

* * *

"Someone's calling me, Alphys, who could it be? I can't read phone numbers." Toriel said as she answered the phone.

"Hello? This is Toriel."

"…"

"Frisk? Aren't they with Sans?"

"…"

"O… ok, Undyne, I'll go tell everyone… Be careful." Toriel said, she was extremely tense. She couldn't blame it all on Sans, he was injured and everyone else was busy doing their own job…

She explained what Undyne was screaming across the phone to Alphys, Alphys then freaked out and started running in circles.

Toriel couldn't be stopped at this point, she had to go back to the ruins and save Frisk! It wasn't anyone else's duty but hers, she must be there for Frisk this time.

Alphys phoned Asgore and told Papyrus about the news, he already came back with Determination. Alphys was a bit too occupied at the time to think about telling Sans.

The underground was a huge pile of mess at this moment, monster kid had spread the news and everyone was freaking out about it.

They were crying.

They were hopeless…

* * *

"Now now, Frisk…" Flowey said, looking up at the uncomfortable child stranded up high, "Where should we begin…?"

To be continued…


	10. AUTHOR NOTE: READ 4 UPDATES

hOI! human weLCOM 2!... shuuuuuu! tem hav degree i knoWS wat 2 DO!

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES/ UPDATE PAGE

* * *

Update Jan 13th

If you're reading this, write a review, I'll appreciate it.

Or not.

But! If you are interested in writing a review, tell me what event you would like to add in the story. I'll manipulate it and make it into something perhaps more interesting.

But it's completely your choice!

* * *

Update Jan 17

So idk. nothin' really going on. But hey, almost 20 followers! I checked few hours ago it was 20 but apparently someone left so, that's fine. I don't have much, but people reading my stuff means quite a lot. I haven't been posting like 3 chapters each day, instead im going with 1 now. I've already written up to chapter 17 but ya' gotta wait. Unless of course people disagree with that but nothin' going on so far.

About the plot so far (Up to chapter 13) we have been exploring a little bit more about before the event of Undertale, and something a little different, black magic. It might seem a little confusing how some of the rules and concepts of it was broken by Sans but, it'll all eventually make sense.

* * *

Update Jan 20

Howdy! my friends. (yeay?)

I haven't got much going on, just working on chapter 19 right now so. yeah kinda bored but that's fine. everything's going on well checked the traffic graph now we've exceeded 1,000 views in total on just one of the stories! well done to everyone who continued reading. everyone who decided the story was bad and gave up? also fine, this was my **first ever fan-fic** tion anyways so i dont really expect it to be rly gud.

but thanks, as always! keep reading because you're bored.

btw story cover i found it on but i don't think its the original artist. so idk

* * *

Update Jan 28

It's been so long since I've been posting new chapters, sorry about that, i was like running out of ideas. but all fine now im back and also learnt a lesson, not to post a shit ton of chapters everyday i save em 4 later etc

oh well.

so the new story is quite unpopular probably its all killing and shiz but ITS OK i wasn't expecting it to get popular anyways. thought a new route would be cool, i haven't been working on it cos im just 2 laz

im not lazy im jjust on energy saving mode

* * *

Update Jan 29

So like, I ADDED ROMANCE INTO THIS STORY WTFFFFF

but still, if you like it tell me, if you don't... soz i'm still going to add it in.

* * *

Update Jan 30

WE'RE ALMOST AT CHAPTER 30? STILL FEEL LIKE CONTINUING? DAYMN

What makes me sad this point is that i realized all stories has to end at some point so... idk

I know that nobody reads this... :(

but it's ok :D

It's just a log of what stuff i did at what time, so i could keep track of my story and stuff, maybe look back to it etc.

Chapter 22 has been posted today, but behind the scenes i am currently writing chapter 29! So chapters everyday this week and next! :)

* * *

Update Jan 31

Deleted the other story, so I can focus on something better.

* * *

Update Feb 1

Almost at the end of the story... keep up. There'll be a sequel.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"I… I'm sorry—I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" A low voice could be heard from the depths of the True Lab, the voice sounds rather depressed… Very depressed.

A short skeleton, he leaned against the wall of a dark hallway, he was sitting beside a wreckage of some sort. Smoke was exiting through piles and piles of debris.

Instead of trying to clean the place up and pretend the grey door never existed, he had made a huge mess. It wasn't something he was able to control, after all.

He would be able to handle his ability to destroy, however, a promise was broken.

He hated promises. He hated them so much, he had never made any before.

Except for one. Frisk.

The skeleton had cyan flames entering and exiting him, a mini tornado seemed to be swirling around the figure. His left eye was brighter than the sun itself.

He looked at his gloved left hand for a moment, and flipped it to look at the other side of it as well. He looked at it as if he grew a new one, and slowly took his glove off.

There was a large hole in the center of his palm, it was the source of the cyan flames. He looked at it furiously.

He didn't quite know why he was punishing himself for this, he just needs to move on and… well, continue searching for Frisk and recover his promise.

But instead he was going hard on himself, he had let his emotions take over. What's he going to do now?

A strange feeling suddenly penetrated his hand, he closed his eyes because of the pain. The skeleton began to scream in a way he never did before.

Hurt. Out of control.

After the long scream, the skeleton in blue hoodie started to gasp for air like someone had choked him good. His eyes were wide open, in terror.

This is enough, if he let his emotions control all of him, something bad would happen, something deep down would manipulate him.

"It's ok, Sans, everything's alright…" The skeleton told himself, but the cyan flame around him did not die down, not a single bit.

He started to grit his teeth, he was gritting it so hard, his skull started to crack. Red liquid began to leak from him, it's tomato sauce… right?

Then all of a sudden, all the cyan flames extinguished. His pupils vanished, too. His hands dropped and his head was pulled by gravity. There was nothing left on the ground except for a dull skeleton sitting on the unwiped floor.

* * *

"FRISK! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Undyne shouted, it took her a while to remember, but this was the place where Flowey first captured Frisk. Is this like its favorite spot or something? Or was it just kept on forgetting and thought that this was the secret secret place in the underground…?

Either ways, Undyne needed to do her job.

She was expecting stone blocking the path, but this time it was something a bit different… there was nothing blocking the path, all there was was an empty doorway. Did someone come and fixed it?

"Frisk?! God dammit, Frisk, REPLY ME!" Undyne yelled, she had spear on her hands and levitating spears behind her back, prepared for a sudden attack.

She kept on walking, closer and closer to the entrance. Her footsteps echoed in this vacuum-like space. "Frisk…?"

"AHHHH!" Undyne suddenly screamed as something grabbed onto her legs and arms, she dropped her spear and the levitating spears attacked the 'something'.

The 'something' absorbed the spears, meanwhile Undyne felt the grip getting stronger. She attempted to punch and kick, nothing had worked.

When she found out she was stuck, she stopped trying. This attack is familiar… Flowey. Is it going to tangle everyone again and… well, Frisk was tangled already, so who would be the hero this time?

"Stupid flower! What are you doing with Frisk? Let go of me you dirty—" Undyne paused when she saw Frisk… Tied up all the way at the entrance of the mountain, held by Flowey's abnormal vines.

They weren't conscious, they had fainted.

"What did you do to them?!" Undyne screamed, once again struggling for freedom, nothing happened, the vines were too strong.

"Undyne! How nice to see you again, how was the Royal Guards doing? Well? How about cooking lessons with our great and wonderful Papyrus?" Flowey said with smirk, Undyne was still disturbed by the fact that it didn't have a face. It was just a regular o' flower, but it's not, really.

Undyne was about to yell again, but just before she opened her mouth, vines grew over her face and covered everything except for her eyes. You know, so she could see everyone else get captured foolishly and suffer?

"I know, Undyne. I planned all of this. I _planned_ it all." Flowey said, it started dancing once again. "I planned it, I am the one who attracted the stupid monster kid here with sweets. I'm the one who pretends to be distracted so Frisk could call him for help…"

"This was all a small trap; you see? Undyne? A perfectly planned out trap. Because in a moment all your friends would arrive and… We're doing the Asriel battle all over again, right? Except this time, there's no one to stop me…"

The flower started to laugh with all its might.

"Frisk! My child! Where are you? Undyne…?" The flower stopped laughing when she heard Toriel stopping by. Another fool… how satisfying.

* * *

" _What's this? Dr. Gaster?" Sans said while the strange figure in a lab coat took out a syringe filled with cyan liquid of some description._

 _Sans was still a little tiny skeleton, his bones weren't strong, his eyes were innocent. He had only come out of the life support pod few days ago, but he was behaving well. In his cell._

" _It's a gift, S1. A gift from me." Gaster replied carelessly, he was busy taking Sans's t-shirt off to inject his soul with the liquid._

" _What's a gift? Dr. Gaster?" Sans asked with curiosity,_

" _A gift is… I suppose an ability that you can use, either in combat or self-defense." Gaster folded Sans's t-shirt and placed it beside him._

" _Thank you very much, Dr. Gaster! Would my brother receive a gift as well?"_

" _No, S1."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Not everyone would receive gifts, right? Only special ones does."_

" _Can I share my gift with my brother?"_

" _No, it wouldn't work. And don't even try." Gaster said. He finally found a tiny heart shaped object somewhere inside Sans's rib cage, and pointed the syringe needle at it._

" _This might hurt a little." Gaster said, looking up at the naïve child,_

" _It's ok, Dr. Gaster,_ I receive gifts everyday _." Sans said bravely, he then closed his eyes and waited._

 _Gaster inserted the needle inside Sans's soul and pushed the plunger. Sans began to scream in pain, he hadn't had such a painful gift in his life._

" _QUIET!" Gaster snapped, "Almost there." Sans covered his mouth with both of his hands, and pushed his skull, attempting to relieve the pain. Tears flowed down his skeletal cheeks and landed on Gaster's hand._

 _Gaster pulled out the syringe when the cyan liquid ran out, and disposed the syringe._

" _How are you feeling? My royal test sub—I mean, S1?"_

" _Not much. A little numb." Sans said as he started to wear his t-shirt again. He had never left the lab before, and this oversized white t-shirt was the only set of clothes he had. Not like he needed any, there was nothing to see other than bones._

" _Damn…" Gaster whispered to himself._ The liquid is supposed to take effect immediately after injection… Maybe I didn't put enough xxx in it? _He thought._

" _Go back to your cell now, S1. I have business to do now." Gaster said, he wasn't very happy at this moment, the liquid had taken him a week to make._

" _Before I go… can I please tell you a joke? Dr. Gaster?" Sans asked, he jumped off the examining table and looked up at Gaster._

" _No. Now go."_

" _But… please? My brother liked it."_

 _Gaster looked into the child and sighed deeply, "Fine, be quick."_

" _Why didn't the skeleton have to go to church to play music?"_

"…" _Gaster stared at Sans blankly, he didn't like jokes, they were a waste of time._

" _Because he didn't have any ORGANS!" Sans laughed and winked at Gaster. Gaster didn't get much of an reaction._ Naïve child _. He thought._

" _Ok, good one, now go back to your cell, I'm a busy man." Gaster said impaciently,_

" _Did you like it?" Sans asked, he was determined._

" _Go back. Now. This is your final warning."_

" _Please tell me! Dr. Gaster! I was hoping all day long to share it with you!" Sans said, he wasn't doing the right thing at this point._

" _S1… on the count of three… if you don't go back to your cell…" Gaster whimpered, he was clinching his fists._

" _But Dr! Please! Just say yes or no!"_

" _3…"_

" _Please, doctor, I'll really really really appreciate it!"_

"… _2…"_

" _I'm sorry for wasting your time… Doctor, I'll leave now." Sans said to Gaster with a sad expression on his face. Gaster didn't do anything other than watching as Sans left the room in tears._

To be continued…

 _To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Frisk woke up. They were expected to be rescued and put into bed. But no, they were still stranded up high. What's worse, all of their friends were here.

Tubes of Determination were on the ground, scattered. Some were broken. And Flowey was unharmed whatsoever. Frisk was disappointed.

This scene reminded them of the battle between them and Asriel, too bad he's already rotting somewhere… Alone, afraid, defeated, ashamed. Frisk had missed him. Chara would have had, too.

"Hmmm… I've been waiting for quite a fair amount of time now… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… there's still one more to come, where's my dear Sansy? Is he too ashamed for breaking his promise?" Flowey kept on laughing at the most random things.

Flowey glanced at the tubes of Determination Papyrus tried to throw at it, he was terrible at aiming, so instead he got captured and wasn't very proud.

Everyone's mouths were covered, so the only available speaker in the room was Flowey itself.

"Did you fools seriously trusted the punk Asriel? How adorable… Hmm, since all of you will die in a few moments, I may as well speak the truth to all… Or not, in case Sansy showed up and ruins everything… But anyways, you guys were allllll wrong about Determination."

Frisk was listening very carefully, Papyrus thought about spaghetti.

"Determination… is right, but you guys had the understanding and concept wrong. It's all I'm going to tell you guys. Oh, right, why am I even wasting time on speaking? I should just get to the point already."

The vines got tighter, and tighter, and tighter…

No, wait, this isn't the end just yet! Frisk was starting to understand something, _determination; determination; determination_ … they started to repeat the word over and over again in their mind, think fast! It's got to work!

Wrong understanding? Wrong concept? What happens if they made the concept right and understood the true meaning of determination?

Frisk began to hear their friends choking, especially Alphys.

 _Determination… Frisk… Human… concept…_

Determination.

* * *

 _Entry 168_

 _(Written in Wing Dings, translated entry.)_

 _Last time I said that I was going to record down my two successful test subjects. The S1 and P2 brothers. SP… Salt and Pepper? I thought that would be perfect names for them but, maybe things weren't exactly the right case. I think I forgot to write about my flower, right? I was going to make it a living being as well. Yes, it is one of those strange plants Asgore destroyed quite some time ago, I've been raising this one secretly. But the plant seemed to be possessed, it didn't inflict any positive energy, instead everything was negative. This was probably the wrong thing to contribute to, but I had been feeding it monster souls. I had to feed a lot of them because monster souls were so weak. It would be much easier to work with human souls, but no human had fallen down the barrier yet, not since the great war. Why am I doing this? Well, we'll have to find out soon, don't we?_

* * *

" _Sans, what's the matter?" Papyrus asked when little Sans went back into their cell. There were other cells as well, but the monsters inside didn't seem to want to talk. So the brothers only had each other._

 _Sans wiped away his tears and sat down on his bunk, Papyrus's bunk was above his. He was a little too lazy having to climb ladders whenever he's tired. He liked to just sit down._

 _Papyrus, on the other hand, was quite enthusiastic and energized, but he seemed to never leave the cell. Sans leaves quite often, and he always come back either uncomfortable, hurt, or nauseous._

 _But this time, it was emotional._

" _It's nothin', Pap, got dust in my eyes, that's all."_

" _Well… if you say so, alright! Did I show you my cube of colors? I had finally completed that puzzle… I LOVE PUZZLES!" Papyrus exclaimed as he threw his completed Rubik's cube down from his upper bunk._

 _Sans caught it and smiled weakly. All the colors were matching. Papyrus really is a genius at puzzles, he was glad to have such an awesome brother._

" _Well done, Papyrus… whatcha' gonna do now?" Sans said, he looked up._

" _Hmm… I will complete it the second time while you are gone. So, Sans, what did you do today?" Papyrus asked, he always wondered what it was like to be outside the cell, but he never got picked._

" _Dr. Gaster injected something into my soul, it's a gift."_

" _What's a gift? Sans?"_

" _Something like… an ability I could use in combat or self-defense. I think."_

" _Wowy! Sounds amazing! Can you show me your gift?"_

" _The doctor said I can't, it's… impossible."_

" _Ok, that's fine… would you like to hear my new idea about making puzzles?"_

" _Sure, Papyrus, why not?"_

"…"

* * *

 _Gaster sat at his desk beside the two life support pods, he like to keep those inside his office. So that he could keep an eye out on his precious test subjects. Also observe how a skeleton life had formed, this wasn't the first time he created life scientifically, but it was the first time he created the life similar to his own – Skeletons._

 _He had created the soul by combining varies different souls from varies different monsters, so their personality may be inherited randomly by any of the souls used. But that's fine, personality could change._

 _Gaster held up his cup of coffee and looked at his watch. He hadn't rested in 78 hours. But it was all worth it._

 _After Sans left in tears, he had almost felt sorry. Gaster had raised them, after all, they were like his own children. He had raised them with care, he raised them unlike how he raised the others. He talked to them, meanwhile to others, he simply nods or shakes his head. Or do nothing._

 _He doesn't even communicate that much with the king, he was quite the introvert. He only does his regular job, which was researching about random things. The rest of the time he does his own stuff._

 _But at this moment he was stressed out about the cyan liquid, he decided to wait longer to see if it works. He had made two of the same liquid before, but the two test subjects' soul wasn't strong enough to handle the power, it was too strong._

 _But he believes in Sans, he believes that this child could handle and control the power. Now he only had to wait._

 _It's late at night, all the lights were off, everything was quiet. Gaster would turn on his tiny TV and watch shows, but the only income was the stupid grey box robot's entertainment. Which doesn't entertain him at all, it was stupid how people watches that show._

 _So he just sat there sipping on his cold coffee._

" _AHHHHH!" Someone screamed from the dark hallway, Gaster smiled and got up his chair. Now… he see what happens._

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

" _WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" Sans screamed as loud as he could, cyan flames were all over him, they seemed to be_ _devouring the skeleton, but they were just exiting and entering him._

 _A large hole had appeared on the skeleton's left palm, it seemed to be the source of the power. Wind rushed around the entire cell, Sans's large t-shirt was facing a hurricane._

 _Sans was sitting on the floor, terrified of himself._

 _Papyrus remained in his blankets, he seemed petrified as well, his mouth opened and his eyes were unable to blink. He was scared that his brother might kill him. What had Gaster done to him? Nothing like this had ever happened._

 _Both of Sans's pupils were enlarged and turned into cyan pupils, they gave out a rich glow and the entire cell was lit up well._

 _At this moment, Papyrus heard calm footsteps. Gaster must have came to save them!_

" _AHHHH!" Sans continued to scream when he saw Gaster, the man looked satisfied. Sans had power entering and exiting him without him dying. This means he had obtained the power and training would make him unbeatable._

" _S1. Calm down and the flames will disappear."_

" _I CAN'T! THEY HURT! THEY HURT!"_

" _Something is upsetting you, forget that thing and it would stop. Listen to me."_

" _I… I CAN'T! THEY'RE NOT GOING AWAY!"_

" _S1! LISTEN! Whatever's upsetting you, FORGET it, think about happy things and…" Gaster then realized that Sans never had happy times. He was trapped down here for as long as he was alive. This brought anger to himself, how could he have done this to them…?_

"… _Doctor… I'm going to… I'm going to…" Sans suddenly said weakly, he looked like as if his soul was burning out and he's going away._

 _Of course Gaster knew what he was upsetting about, it was the joke, and he had never replied. But he can't say it here, not right now! When there's other people listening and… if he doesn't, Sans would probably die in another few minutes._

" _S1… please, just forget about earlier and…" Gaster looked into the cell with electric bars, he sighed at the burning skeleton._

" _Doctor, I'm not upsetting about any-anything… at, all…" Sans said, even weaker this time, he's gonna die._

 _Papyrus was crying like a baby._

 _Gaster was tense._

" _Sans. I really like your joke. It's the best one I've heard in quite a while..." Gaster said. He had said it. He had said it with love. Like a father to a child. Gaster couldn't believe it exiting his mouth, it was hideous._

 _But the effect was massive, after Sans had heard it, his two glowing pupils disappeared and returned to white; the flames which was swallowing him now gone. He had made it._

 _Sans looked at Gaster with eyes only pure and innocent children has and smiled the most sincerely smile._

 _Gaster was almost happy._

" _Learn to control your emotions tonight… I'll teach you further tomorrow." Gaster said, relieved. But before he left, he said to the stunned brothers quietly. "… Goodnight, Sans… Goodnight, Papyrus. Sleep well."_

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! _NOOOOOOO_!" Flowey started to scream in a penetrating voice, because some of its vines around Frisk started to melt. Same as Undyne's.

Why? They both have uncontrollable amount of determination. They had understood the concept at the same time. The others? They were laughing in the inside

"This… this can't be! Heh, think I'll draw back right now? I'll take your soul at this instant!" Flowey grew new vines and threw Frisk into a wall, then pinned them there.

The flower turned grey and all its vines transformed into spectrums of white ray, similar to Sans's, but in different color, and way stronger.

It started to whip Frisk in full force, draining all their HP, meanwhile making the others suffer as their power gets taken away.

Undyne successfully melted everything around her and summoned tens and hundreds of glowing, blue spears. They all flew at the flower at once. The flower shielded the attack, but it didn't absorb it. So Undyne kept on attacking.

While her spears were flying free-style, Undyne grabbed the remainder tubes of Determination and threw each one accurately at the white energy surround her friends. They all landed one by one and started to attack the flower.

"NOOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! OH, YES! FRISK! YOU'RE DYING! RIGHT? YOU'RE DYING! AND THIS TIME YOUR LITTLE SAVE POWER WOULDN'T WORK! THIS TIME YOUR SOUL WOULD EXIT YOUR BODY AND I, WILL TAKE IT!" The flower laughed impossibly and started to attack even faster.

Frisk was pinned to the wall and didn't have a chance to dodge. Their HP is gradually decreasing, it only had 20, anyways. But for some reason the bag of chisps kept on regenerating them and each chisp tasted nice as well. But they can't hold on for long.

Then there was an explosion.

The explosion was so powerful, Frisk thought they were dead. In fact, they _were_. Frisk lost consciousness and their soul had exited their body. The tiny heart was floating above the young one, one touch of the soul by a monster, and it'll disappear forever, combined with whichever monster who had touched it.

The flower was gone, but it wasn't over.

Frisk's friends had figured that only another human could place their soul back, since two humans cannot combine. But there was no other human down here…

Toriel wanted to touch Frisk and cure their bad injury, but she knew she can't. All of a sudden, a name had come to her mind, because that _monster_ would never leave the underground, their name will never be forgotten…

Chara.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

You can't bring someone back to life, it's impossible.

Wait, no… it IS possible, but the method is both dangerous and takes too much sacrifice. You might already know the answer deep down inside your mind, and yes, it is that, indeed.

Black magic.

Each monster is filled with magic, their attacks and their life is technically magic. Without magic, the underground wouldn't be existing.

It's not the sort of magic children describe fairies as; those mythical creatures do not exist. But monsters do. They need magic to live. But for now, that's enough description about the sort of magic _we're_ talking about here.

Black magic… on the other hand, isn't something to be used often. The castor of black magic must have an unbelievable amount of determination, so it's obvious that not everyone could handle black magic.

The only known monster underground who does not melt from Determination is Undyne, but it's impossible for her to use black magic. Why? Everything she has from ability to personality is positive. Negative power does not exist in her body.

But to summon Chara's soul, that type of magic is definitely necessary. But there's a couple down sides to that.

First of all being Chara themselves. They are basically an uncontrollable psychopath killer, maybe instead of making them put Frisk's soul back, they would kill Frisk.

Secondly, the summoned soul must take over the castor's body. You cannot get rid of the soul and bring the castor back unless…

 _No one had yet to found out the 'unless'._

So by the looks of it now, whoever summoned Chara is basically gone forever. Good thing is that their soul would still be around.

This might sound rather confusing but… Asriel absorbed Chara's soul, which means they're two souls combined as one. But when Asriel's soul and everything he had was destroyed… Chara's soul escapes. Their soul escapes along with all the memories Asriel has while the two souls were together.

Which means Chara would stop at no cost to kill Frisk and everybody else.

* * *

"How could this happen to them…?" Toriel was lost in her overwhelming emotions, she wasn't powerful enough to protect Frisk. She didn't know what to do now.

No one knew what to do. Alphys had shared her knowledge of black magic with everyone, but nobody seemed to have the right condition to summon Chara.

This was the moment when they realized someone was missing.

* * *

 _In the morning, Gaster woke Sans up without disturbing Papyrus, and lead him out of the cell room. It was early morning, Sans didn't have much sleep, all the chaos last night had driven him crazy. But that was fine, he never gets enough sleep anyways._

" _How are you feeling? Subject S1?" Gaster asked while walking down the hallway of cells with Sans following him. He had a new cup of coffee in his hands which he occasionally takes sips of._

" _Tired. Dr. Gaster." Sans yawned, he was happy that Gaster liked his joke, it wasn't something a man like him says often. It had filled Sans with determination._

" _Do you know what we're going to be doing today? I've told you last night."_

" _To train using my gift." Sans said, Gaster nodded. They took a couple of turns and went into an area Sans had never been to before. There was a large, rectangular metal box with glass, inside were white lights and shelves in which held colorful packets._

 _Sans watched carefully as Gaster pressed on the number pads and inserted a couple of gold. Then the machine started to work itself. Moments later, one of the packets dropped out and Gaster picked it up._

 _He handed it to Sans, Sans thanked him excitedly and took a look at the bright packet. 'Popato Chisps.' It read. Sans squeezed the packet gently and it felt like air. He then shook it and heard a delightful sound which came from inside._

" _What is this?" Sans asked,_

" _Food."_

" _Is it a gift?"_

" _No, it's a present."_

" _What's a present? Dr. Gaster?"_

" _Something someone gives willingly to another without payment."_

" _Oh, thank you! Dr. Gaster, I will return you with a present one day as well." Sans said, there was no need to smile, he had a grin on his face all the time._

 _Then Gaster traced back their route and went inside a new room. Another place Sans had never been to before. The room was huge with a high ceiling. Nothing was inside the room except for couple dim lights and mirror as walls. The floor was made of wood, soft to the touch._

 _Gaster closed the door behind them and locked it. There were five other locks beyond the main lock, he locked them all. Only then Sans realized that the room was well secured, every inch of it was as strong as the barrier. The door? Unpassable._

 _Sans was hugging his bag of chisps like his only toy, he watched Gaster as he went to the center of the huge room. Sans remained beside the doorway, the doctor didn't tell him to move._

" _This is what your gift may end up like." Gaster called across the room and rose his gloved hand._

 _Suddenly, rays of white light appeared out of nowhere and formed a gigantic skull, the skull was long in length and looked epic. Then Gaster summoned more skulls that looked similar to each other, they floated on top of Gaster and quickly occupied the entire room's space._

 _Sans was amazed and had his eyes wide open, he had almost dropped his precious bag of chisps._

" _This'll be loud." Gaster said as all of the skulls blasted the most forceful spectrums of energy Sans had ever experienced at the floor. A giant hole appeared on the ground but started to replace itself quickly, obviously this wasn't an ordinary room. It was built for damage like this._

 _Gaster waved his hand and all of the levitating skeletons disappeared. He brought out a dummy from some hidden closet behind one of the mirrors, and stretched his hand out._

 _He clicked his finger and he activated his blue attack. He lifted his hand and the dummy was in the air. He slammed it against the walls. After the dummy landed, bones pulled out from the walls and was basically destroying the dummy._

 _Gaster also performed more abilities, each had stunned Sans more than the previous one._

 _By the end of the 'show', Sans was dazed and frozen. Like someone in a coma. He was still hugging his bag of chisps, but he was basically squeezing it now._

" _You're going to learn how to control_ all _of the abilities I had performed. Willing?" Gaster asked, he put his hands back into his lab coat pockets._

" _Yes, absolutely, doctor. But…" Sans pulled his left hand out and showed Gaster the giant hole which appeared after the injection._

 _Gaster pulled off his glove and showed him his. The holes were identical._

" _Which one are you interested in learning first, subject S1?"_

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

 _Entry 172_

 _(Written in Wing Dings, translated entry.)_

 _S1 is progressing faster than I had ever imagined, he had learnt everything I taught him in just a few minutes. I only had to show him how to do it once and… well, he'll do it. What he had done last night was a little unsafe. He had almost let his emotions take over. This entire ability thing actually involves black magic, and if emotion took over, the negative part would._ _But black magic isn't all that bad_ _, for example, it could summon someone from the dead and let their soul take over their body. I can't possibly let S1 do that, he is a very precious subject and I will train him to be the best. But by the looks of it, he'll be stronger than me in a few more days of training, by then I wouldn't have to tutor him anymore. He'll get better by himself. I believe in him. S1 is quite a humorous child, but could be extensive dangerous when he's serious. I can't stop worrying about when one day he'll let his emotions take over, which I believe would happen. What happens if one did? I have had a subject just like him, but not as good, of course. One day his parents had… well, he got depressed and his emotions overcame himself. He was like an entirely different person, why? Because black magic had taken his soul. This was the weakness of all the great power one could obtain. Emotion. I never liked emotions, that's why I never thought of having a family. Unlike everyone else._

* * *

 _Entry 77_

 _(Written in Wing Dings, translated entry.)_

 _Subject N2 was out of control today, his parents… as a result, he had given up on himself and let his emotions take over. He changed entirely, he was no longer joking around or talking trash to me the way he did before. He doesn't listen to my instructions anymore, he had made a mess in the lab and was raging to get out of this place. So I had him tied up inside my research center and found out that his soul was possessed. By black magic. Emotions… damn emotion had ruined so much of my science! Next time perhaps, I wouldn't use a subject that has any relationships whatsoever. I had to eliminate him in the end. It was painful to watch._

* * *

The hallway was dark as usual, no sign of any lights. Broken? Power-cut? The lights seemed to only be decoration. A skeleton sat beside a destroyed room, they had no pupils and no sign of life.

Until suddenly, their eyes flashed to life. Glowing pupil of his once again popped back, but the color was a little different. He looked at his palms blankly and put his gloves back on.

"Sans. I see you've made a good choice. I'll take care of your body, and your friends… for as long as you need." The skeleton muttered to himself. He tucked his hands inside his pockets on his hoodie and got up onto his feet.

The voice of the skeleton sounds a little peculiar as well, it was like a robot, the voice kept on echoing. A little bit like Mettaton's, but not nearly as entertaining or pleasant.

* * *

" _Sans, did you forget your stuff back at the lab?" Papyrus asked as they exited the doorway into Hotland, he had a bag full of things behind his back and Sans had nothing._

" _Nah, Pap, I don't need no nothin'. Just my bag of chisps." Sans said as he brought out an empty bag of chips from his pocket._

" _Sans, that is trash, if you've finished it, then you should put it in the rubbish bin!" Papyrus said, he was getting annoyed of how much garbage Sans could create in just a few days._

" _Meh, I'll just keep this bag." Sans said as he looked at the piece of trash._

* * *

… "What is this?" Sans asked,

"Food."

"Is it a gift?"

"No, it's a present."

"What's a present? Dr. Gaster?"

"Something someone gives willingly to another without payment."

* * *

 _Sans looked into the bag, he then scrunched it up in a ball and placed it back into his pocket. "Let's go, Papyrus, we've got a whole world to explore."_

* * *

The short skeleton who wore a blue hoodie walked down the path of Hotland, it felt like ages since he had seen any light source, his red pupils almost couldn't adjust itself.

He started to hum a familiar tune.

When he reached the waterfall, he noticed something strange, perhaps haunting about the blue flowers. _They could hear voices from miles away and repeat them_. Sans would remember that.

"…Frisk! Please hold on… My child. We'll find a way to place your soul back."

"It's ok, Queen Toriel… I'm sure they'll make it."

"Where's Sans?"

"Undyne, go check on the others, now. And uh, Tori… I mean, never mind, I'll go with you, Undyne."

…

So by the end of the waterfall walk, Sans basically knew everything that was going on. Not Sans himself really, but his dark self.

"How could you have missed out on all of these things, my dear Sansy…? How disappointing." The skeleton said to himself, "Well, since I'm the only one with black magic here, Sans… I'll do something good for once… Oh. With _conditions_ , of course."

Then a monster kid came running this way, stumbling occasionally. He had almost looked scared when he saw the short skeleton who was not much taller than himself.

"Woah, man! Is that Sans? Man, he's friends with Undyne! He must be a good guy to befriend Undyne!" The monster kid muttered to himself as he stood there watching the skeleton approach.

"Hey kid." Sans said. _God, is this seriously the way he greets people?_

"Uh, hey Sans! Man, I, did you hear the explosion? Man, Undyne was so cool, I even saw when she melted that flower with her determination, man it was so intense! But I know she'll be alright, um. I… I really shouldn't be here, right? Hah… please don't tell my parents, man, they'll get mad."

"No worries, kiddo. You should be at the safety."

"Yeah… I probably should… uh, bye?"

Sans laughed crazily and murmured to the kid while still chuckling. "Bye? What are you talking about, kid?...

...Not so soon… _not so soon_ …"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Is… is that s-Sans?!" Alphys pointed in amazement. She hadn't seen the guy in ages. Toriel, Papyrus and herself were looking out for Frisk, just in case their soul gets busted.

The reason why Alphys said, _is that sans?_ Is because she saw Sans. Right there, leaning against the doorway. With some monster kid looking monster kid beside him.

Both of their eyes were glowing blood red.

"SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? FRISK, FRISK… THEY…!" Papyrus attempted to explain the situation, but instead sighed and gave up.

"Tori, Pap, Alphys. I've been looking into things and don't worry, I understand the situation already from the lab. And I know the solution to all of this, so, I brought Chara." Sans lied, but the Chara bit was real.

He had planted Chara's soul into the monster kid. But… it's impossible, right? How…? _You'll have to find out_.

"Ugh, SANS! There's no time for jokes like this right now! Frisk is in danger and we need to find someone with a human soul to put it back! Or else… or else…" Papyrus tried,

"Sans, are you ok? Your eyes seemed a little…" Toriel interrupted,

"I'm all right, my eyes… they're just bit red, I accidentally splashed some of Alphys's liquid. Hope you don't mind there." Sans said while winking at Alphys. She blushed and turned away.

 _There's something wrong with Sans_. Toriel thought. _Frisk is important to him; he wouldn't joke around in a time like this_ … But she wasn't quite suspicious just yet. Maybe Sans just had a bad day and he wanted to lighten it up a bit.

"Bu-but Sans, di-did you mention something ab-about Ch-chara?" Alphys turned back around, and spotted the monster kid behind him. "What? Monste-er kid? What are y-you doing here? You should be—"

Sans walked slowly towards the others, his hands still in his pockets. Monster kid followed. He had an unforgettable grin and eyes that resembled a demon.

"Say hi to everyone. _Chara_."

* * *

Frisk used to see a packet of chisps inside Sans and Papyrus's fridge. But never cared enough to know that the only chisps available in the underground was from the vending machine. Inside the true lab.

Indeed… it was the packet of chisps that had reminded Sans so much… when Gaster gave him his first present, when Gaster trained with him, when Gaster said _goodnight_ to them for the first time in their lives…

Good times.

But everything had to go eventually, Gaster was one of them. Sans had almost thought him as a father. He taught him and Papyrus how to speak both English and Wing Dings; he had spoke to them while ignoring everyone else; he had taken care of them and raised them with… _love_?

Another way to put it, Sans and Papyrus had always missed him. Ever since the experiment that took him somewhere else. _Or somewhere better_.

After he was gone, the king had recruited another royal scientist named Alphys. The king also had to destroy all of Gaster's things, because later he found out what Gaster was doing all this time, and needed to hide the terrible secret.

He also needed to destroy anyone who knew about his experiments. _Especially the ones who were involved in it_. He had to kill all of his subjects, he hated it, he absolutely hated it. Those subjects were innocent.

The king then found out the room where he keeps all his valuables, including two life support pods. But he never found out who were the subjects inside. He only knew their numbers were S1 and P2, maybe they are dead already.

The king didn't… well, he couldn't read Gaster's entries, they were all (but one) written in Wing Dings. Gaster doesn't know anyone in the underground who knew Wing Dings except for Gaster himself.

But he had spared that room, all the others? Gone. Replaced.

Gaster had immediately released Sans and Papyrus after his failed experiment, he knew anything that remained will be destroyed.

So Sans and Papyrus went to Snowdin and… Asserted themselves. No one knew about their story, even if they asked, they would both just laugh and forget the question.

But what really matters were the machine hidden behind their house. It was the machine Gaster had fallen into, not _fallen_ , but _went_ into. Because apparently, Gaster isn't from the underground, he was _the man from the other world_.

But fear not, that was only a brief history, there are still details and secrets hidden that we're bound to find out… And you're going to fill in the holes.

* * *

"Chara…? Is that really you?" Toriel said, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mom. It's me, Chara." The monster kid said. Toriel wanted to go and hug them, but suddenly, pictures and flashbacks raced through her head.

Blood… killer, fear, betrayal… Knives, genocide… _Chara_.

"Hm, we can leave the old days talk later, but now Chara, you need to do your job." Sans said as he winked at Chara.

"Oh yes, of course. I need to save our little hero Frisk, don't I?" Chara then got suspicious looks from Toriel, Papyrus and Alphys. "You guys don't trust me? Even you? Mom? It's ok, I'm completely reliable…"

"Yeah, Tori, don't worry bout' it. I've had a good o' talk with Chara, we'll give them something in return, right?" Sans said, "Go ahead, Chara. Save their soul." _It's our last one_.

"Wait, Sans, I've got something to discuss about right before Frisk gets saved." Chara said, they then lead Sans to a corner of the room. They then exchanged whispers.

"I still don't get it… if you're the dark one, why are you saving Frisk? They deserved to die…"

"I've got my own use for Frisk, mainly their soul. It's our last one left, and yours aren't real. You're just a fake garbage that I summoned."

"Tisk tisk, Sansy."

"Just do your job. We do have a fair trade, right? I get Frisk's soul; you get to do whatever the hell you wanna do with the underground. Kill everyone, make fun of big ears, save and kill everyone again… I don't care, it's none of my business."

"Wha'cha gonna do with Frisk's soul, skeleton?"

"None of your damn business… you might find out soon, though, we could work with _him_ together."

Chara was just about to ask another busting question, but Sans already pulled away and stood beside Frisk's unconscious body. He looked at the floating soul ambitiously.

"Fine… whatever. Here I go." Chara sighed. But it took them a moment to realize that this body doesn't have arms.

"We have a minor problem." Chara said, they were a little speechless. _What kind of freaking monster is this_?!

"Don't sweat it, kid, just use your legs." Sans said, he was just about to burst out laughing. How's Chara gonna murder everyone when they don't have arms?

"Sans… you…!" Chara muttered when they realized that the deal was extremely not fair. They had been cheated on. But right now everyone was watching, and they couldn't not do it.

So they used their legs and gently pushed the soul back into Frisk's body.

*Ding*

Frisk started to breath, but they were still unconscious of their surroundings.

"Frisk!" Toriel went and hugged the young one, she was so relieved by the fact that Frisk is ok. Chara got just a little bit jealous. Toriel is Chara's mom, not damn Frisk's… But they don't care anymore, they're going to kill everyone. Without arms.

While the three were celebrating and calling the others on the phone, Chara and Sans disappeared mysteriously. Papyrus felt sad, doesn't his brother care about him anymore?

"Sans, you dingus! What the hell am I supposed to do without god damn arms?" They hissed angrily,

"Would you like a different body? I suppose I could do that, but I need something in return."

"You…! FINE! WHATEVER! TELL ME YOUR DAMN CONTIONDITON!" Chara raged, Sans was casually humming another familiar tune.

"So, there's this flower…"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"… _Wowy! That power is truly amazing! Sans! Where did you learn that from? Also, I haven't seen you in a few days, where do you sleep?" Papyrus asked excitedly after Sans returned to their cell and told him everything._

" _Learnt it from the doctor… I haven't been sleeping recently, the doctor introduced me to something called the coffee. After I drink it I don't feel sleepy at all… so how've you been? Puzzles doing great?" Sans said, he was extremely tired and laid on his bed._

" _Yes, my puzzles are doing great!" Papyrus said, the 'great' word was spoken proudly and loudly._

 _Sans was amazed by how he was still so energized after not exiting the cell for such a long time. He didn't quite understand why in the end Gaster wouldn't give him a gift as well._

 _He did ask, though._

" _Dr. Gaster… why doesn't my brother receive a gift? I know I'm asking it the second time. We should be equal and, well, be brothers."_

" _I'm sorry to tell you this, S1, but I don't see any potential in him. He's just… well, a normal being. He should have a normal life. But you? You're different, the potential inside you is extremely rare."_

 _Sans didn't really understand what he meant by potential, so they just nodded and pretended to know._

* * *

"You have quite a lot of choices, you know." Sans said, he had even given Chara a file of everyone in the underground to choose from. But he was doing this so Chara serves him.

"I was thinking about either Mettaton or Temmie…"

"…How about Asgore?"

"Wha- what are you talking about? Asgore?"

"He's got pretty sick attacks and, both Mettaton and Temmie are quite… _useless_. I suppose."

"Asgore… but isn't he too strong for you? He'll beat you little bone head up."

"No, I guess he trusts me, so when he's off guard, I'll just. You know." Sans said, he still had his eternal grin, it made the situation lot creepier.

"Sneaky sneaky Sans… Asgore it is, then. I don't care anymore, as long as its not this useless child."

"Speak for yourself, _slave_ … I'm just joking."

"Psh, whatever."

* * *

 _One of your closest friends wants your soul… and the fallen is rising_. Then Frisk woke up. This time they were in their bed. They smell a familiar scent.

Butterscotch Cinnamon pie. Heaven. Toriel had left some on the floor beside their bed.

They got up and shook their head, the voice in their head was telling them something. Frisk took the plate and began eating the pie. They couldn't remember much after the explosion, but by the looks of it, Flowey is dead.

 _Not_.

So they can finally get a rest and maybe return to the surface. All danger is gone now; they've finally made it…? The evil is gone, everyone's happy, but something seemed to be not right.

It was all so smooth, how could the mighty god-like flower be so vulnerable? Maybe this was all a trap? Or maybe they were just thinking too much.

No. Something doesn't feel right. What does it mean by… _and the fallen is rising_? Does it mean the monsters get to go back to the surface again? Hopefully it meant that.

But there was something else, _one of your closest friends wants your soul…_ god, that is not pleasant at all. Who might it be? All their friend is so nice to them and… so royal. None of them would betray them, right?

Frisk finished the pie and brought it to the kitchen. They didn't see anyone, no sign of Toriel. She's usually sitting on her couch, but today? No. The bookshelf and the couch was covered in dust. She had been gone for a while.

Frisk went back to their room and saw a small piece of paper on the ground as well. Strange, they hadn't seen it earlier, maybe they missed it?

They picked up the letter and read it.

 _We've been worrying about you, kiddo. Come to Grillby's if you woke up._

 _Sans ;)_

This was even stranger; Sans never leave letters. Plus, Grillby is at the safety, who's going to tend the pub? Is Sans out of his mind or…? This filled Frisk with determination.

* * *

 _Asgore was 'watering' a little yellow flower with some strange dust. A yellow and brown striped shirt was abandoned beside the flower patch._

* * *

Frisk had been wondering where everyone was, they all seemed to have disappeared. Maybe they're at the barrier, waiting for Frisk, just like a while ago. Maybe Sans would lead them to the barrier after hanging out at Grillby's, and then they'll walk to the others and… Well, have a good life on the surface.

They arrived at Snowdin and everything was dead quiet. It almost seemed like an abandoned town. None of the lights were on, the Christmas tree was undecorated, there were no gifts underneath the tree. Nobody was around, and Grillby's was dark.

Speaking about Sans and Papyrus... Frisk suddenly remembered while they were at the lab. There's so much questions to be asked and... Well, they had to pretend nothing ever happened. If they told Sans, or Papyrus... God knows what'll happen. Their identity needs to remain as an unsolvable puzzle...? But Frisk had kept in mind that S1 and P2 are people to look out for... No matter who they are. But why would Sans destroy the place? Why would he do it if he had got nothing to do with the lab? Well... Frisk could only wait and see what happens next. Maybe they'll never find out.

Frisk pushed open the door of the pub and entered. They couldn't see anything. Sans probably went outside for a walk, he'll be back sooner or later.

So Frisk sat down at their usual spot. Last time they sat here was before all of this occurred. Last time, everything was all nice and peaceful. They waited and waited.

"… So, you're not going to say anything, kiddo?" Frisk got shocked by a voice that came from beside them. No one was there two seconds ago, how did Sans… All Frisk could see was two glowing red eyes.

"Welp, the flower thing is gone for good now, we're free to go back to the surface. Right, kid?" Sans asked, he never put his gaze off Frisk. Frisk nodded, is that really Sans? What happened to his pupils?

"So, everything's in place. Everyone's happy. Are you ready to leave?"

Frisk nodded. Which resulted in Sans bursting out in laughter. "Naïve child, Frisk. _You think war is over? Because war never ends_ …"

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"Oh lord… am I seeing things? Everyone is disappearing, something is not right… First Frisk, then Frisk again… Now Asgore, the poor monster kid, Frisk _and_ Sans are gone! Oh my… I don't think I can take this anymore, Alphys… it's all too much." The queen sighed.

They were having a meeting at the safety, where everyone could contribute in thinking and it's the only safe place now, with unknown enemies and Chara wondering about.

"It must be Chara! That child is possessed by demons! They must have kidnapped the king and everyone else." Someone suggested.

"…Maybe Asgore had sided with Flowey?" Someone else suggested, "No, it can't be. The flower is dead!"

Napstablook and Mettaton were also having a conversation, they were cousins after all.

"Apparently by the looks of it, my darling Frisk had been kidnapped three times in a role. Dear, why were them always the target? Poor thing, they had complimented my legs." Mettaton said, he was still in his Mettaton EX form ever since Frisk turned off the switch.

"Oh… Frisk… they are kidnapped… oh… I hope they are ok… they liked my music…"

"King Asgore was here few hours ago wasn't he? Blooky? He was standing outside with his trident looking out for danger. He went to take a walk later and he never came back? I'm sure he's strong enough to protect himself, he's a good guy, everyone loves him." Mettaton said cheerfully, ignoring the gloomy atmosphere around him. "His tea tastes old."

"Tea… spooktune… music… I should have brought my computer with me… maybe then I can resume making my music… oh well… no one else has a computer anyways… so there's no point… there's no point to anything… heh…"

After some long discussion, everyone fell silent. They were bored. They were trapped in the safety for quite a long time now ever since the beginning, but no one had complained, they knew it was for their own good.

"What are we going to do now, Queen Toriel? The king is in danger, same as Frisk and the others! We can't possibly lose them! What are we going to do… what are we going to do…" Someone began to weep.

Toriel's face wasn't looking bright, it was the Snowdin Inn-keeper and her child. They were sitting in a corner along with the Snowdin Shop-keeper. They were feeling unsecured.

Toriel sighed deeply and looked at Papyrus and Undyne. Papyrus was rather depressed, since Frisk and Sans were gone, he was quite lonely. Undyne was angry, but she didn't know what she was angry at. Nobody know who was behind all this.

Everyone suspects Chara, then Asgore. But no one had said anything about Sans or Frisk. Not even Alphys, she did observe Sans's unusual red pupils, but she didn't know what had caused it. She had very limited knowledge for black magic. She doesn't even know if it was related to black magic or not. She was clueless.

The safety was getting louder and louder, more and more monsters started to cry, the situation was uncontrollable. Most of them were depressed. They'll never see the light again.

Toriel didn't know what to do, she liked things the peaceful way. But this situation cannot end peacefully, it had to end the hard way. Or else it'll go on forever.

Suddenly someone mentioned something about music. This had brought an idea to Napstablook's mind, he was a musician! Maybe some of his peaceful work might cheer the place up. Or jazz the place up.

Toriel stopped him while he was about to exit.

"It is dangerous outside, my dear. We do not know what's ahead of us. It's best if you just stayed inside…" She said, "We cannot afford to lose another one…"

"… I'm sorry… I could never make things right…" Napstablook said, he was just about to return, but then he realized something. "But queen… ghosts can't die… can they… they can even fit under the doors of the ruin…"

Toriel realized at this moment as well, she didn't know if Napstablook took her words as an offense or not. But she didn't know how to respond. So she moved out of his way and looked around, embarrassed.

Then Napstablook disappeared. No one had noticed by this point that he'll make the perfect reconnaissance for this 'war'. But the enemies were hiding in the dark.

* * *

A _lot_ earlier _…_

 _Gaster had been investigating a project for a while now, he's going to make life form. He had built two life support pods, in case one failed and he'll have an extra._

 _He located the two pods inside his office, he wanted to keep an eye out on them._

 _Skeletons were the monsters/life he was investigating into. He had first made tiny bones the size of a finger that were able to grow by itself, with varies conditions and inside a life-support pod._

 _He had been working day and night to make the two bones. Sacrificed a lot of test subject's souls. He hoped it was all worth it. Gaster filled the two pods with unknown blue liquid, he then attached an awful amount of wires around the tiny bones and settled them inside._

 _Months past, and the two bones had already developed into two tiny skeletons, life forms that was able to live all by themselves! How amazing!_

 _The most spectacular thing about the operation was that both of the subjects had survived, Gaster was indeed very proud. He gave the two test subjects codes like he does to all the others, but as a celebration in such wonderful success, he gave them proper names. Which he had never done before in his life._

 _He gazed inside the two well lit up pods and observed his creation._

 _S1 being the first one he had investigated into, the skeleton's head looked quite stubborn, but perfectly in shape. P2 being the younger one, their skull was longer than S1's, but still… kind of in shape. He gifted both with the names of – Sans and Papyrus._

 _After dismounting them from the pods, raising them was the exact same as raising regular children. Painful. So Gaster learnt something from the king called coffee, although tea tastes much better. Not the king's tea, his tea tastes old most of the time._

 _Gaster kept on drinking coffee, because sleeping was impossible having to keep the two brothers with him most of the time. But when they're good, they're really good._

 _There were a lot of stories between them, just like every child that was raised. There were good times and bad times. Gaster really preferred to be alone than being social, which means time spent with them would be more than a regular 'parent'._

 _Gaster sometimes talks to them, none of them understands. To truly make them his, of course they'll have to learn Wing Dings. A language only Gaster spoke in the entire underground._

 _So English was their second language._

 _When the brothers were old enough to know their surroundings, they were introduced to something called a cell room. To them it was their bedroom, because there's beds inside and it's a room. So for as far as they could remember, they lived inside a cell. Which was not actually the case._

 _Gaster had put a lot of hard work onto the brothers, but had also done a lot of experiments on them. Some had almost caused death, but Gaster knew what he was doing. He only tests on them if he knew it wasn't something that would kill. Instead he uses his other subjects._

 _Why does he do so much experiment with the brothers?_

 _Because deep, deep down, he cares._

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Quick note from the author (Only read if you're interested in reading more stories from me and wants something more genocide and, well, i guess cruel.)

Available now on : Ω UNDERTALE: Extinguished Hope Ω

It'll be quite easy to recognise cos of the Ω omega! MAKE SURE U CHECK IT OUT IF UR INTO SOMETHING DARKER AND EVIL AND UH, MORE FOCUSED ON SANS.

See ya later private msg me if u want cos i read stuff :) u can suggest me plots or simply talk with me cos i dont mind


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

"Welp, welcome back to my place." Sans said casually, he switched on the lights of the two story house and closed the door behind them. Frisk didn't knew the door was then locked.

"Sorry about earlier, I've scared ya, haven't I? Kiddo. But what I've said, I guess it's technically true. First comes the war between us monsters and you humans, secondly it's the battle between the prince, Asriel. Then it was the flower. I don't know what'll come next, ya kno'?" Sans said to Frisk, he had settled them down on the sofa.

He then went inside the kitchen and came out with a half empty bag of chisps. Frisk was curious.

"…"

"Huh? Where I get the chisps? You mean, they're only available in the True Lab? Welp, Alphys brought them and gave it to me as a gift, I suppose." Sans sat down next to Frisk and they both started to watch TV.

Frisk was still a little scared from Sans's eyes, they weren't normal. But he was acting normal, so they let their guard off.

Sans had Mettaton's show on, it wasn't live anymore, it was just replays of the old ones. Frisk haven't really seen Mettaton's shows, they've been one and kind of screwed it up, but that's before.

"Huh? You wanna go back and see the others? It's fine, kiddo, I'm sure they're alright. I've called Tori and told em' you're all good… do you want some of Pap's spaghetti?"

"No? Let me know if you change your mind."

"…"

Then it's just the TV.

Napstablook came back with a mini speaker and some of the CDs he composed, he turned it on. Nobody was complimenting how good it was nor were they dancing. But quite obviously, the situation was calmer.

Toriel had thanked him, and didn't know what to do next. Asgore is gone, she had to look after everyone now. She trusts Undyne one hundred percent, but she couldn't bear to lose anymore of her people.

Napstablook had returned home to make more CDs.

Mettaton somehow started a mini show that entertained quite a lot of people.

Muffet made spider related food.

The atmosphere was getting better. But they were still trapped with their leader and savior lost.

Finally, Toriel had stood up and told Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus that she was going to look for Sans and Frisk.

"No, queen Toriel! What if something unfortunate happens to you…? We need you to stay behind and take care of all the people." Undyne disagreed,

"What a great idea! I, the great Papyrus shall go on and search for the human and my brother! That lazy-bone must be somewhere napping. He's always napping. He could even nap while standing up…" Papyrus rose his hand eagerly.

"I… Um…" Alphys didn't know what to say. So she just walked away and went to see if Mettaton was okay.

"Undyne, do not worry about me. I trust you to look after these people, I will not run into any trouble. I've not been with poor Frisk for so long, and it is my responsibility in the first place to look after them."

"But qu-!"

"Please, Undyne… take care of everyone. I won't be long. Papyrus, do not follow, you may be hurt, and I cannot possibly… lose another."

Both Papyrus and Undyne frowned, but had let the queen go alone.

"NO! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL NOT BE A WIMP!" Papyrus immediately pointed out after the queen left. He was determined to go on search for his brother and the human.

"Worry not! Undyne! I will return safe and sound AND I will return with the human! AND my brother! AND the king!" Undyne wanted to drag Papyrus back, but he was already disappearing, she can't leave. Undyne closed her eyes and sighed. _Please, let them be ok_.

Asgore's… no, Chara's eyes were glowing red. They were occupying the body of their 'father'. They had missed Asriel and their parents. They were determined to get revenge on Frisk and destroy their soul. Destroy it.

They were only doing this for Sans so they could use him as a weapon to kill Frisk. Then they'll blame him for all the bad things.

But, one step at a time.

They held a medium sized sack with dust inside. It was the monster kids remain. But they didn't care at all, _it's kill or to be killed_. They sprinkled the dust on a small flower that had seemed to be burnt to crisp. But the mere shape of the flower still remained.

Sans... or whoever he might be, told Chara if the flower was fed souls or dust, it'll revive. It was raised by souls and dust anyways. How demonic. Even Chara was a little disturbed by the fact that this is something.

They never knew Sans had such knowledge, they've always thought he was just some random punk wondering around with horrible jokes. But maybe this wasn't quite the case… He had more. He had more than they could ever imagine.

Sans is to be certain a threat to them, he needs to be destroyed. But this wasn't the right time. Chara now want not only the destruction of humanity, but also the monster race. They had become a true psycho.

After being with Asriel Dreemurr's soul, they came up with the idea that all monsters were far too weak, and they had to do everything themselves. It seemed impossible.

But now? They had the body of a monster, soul of a human, and a soul of monster under control. Asgore. Chara had wanted to kill Asgore first in order to get his body, but then thought it would be a better idea to keep his soul just in case something unfortunate happens. They'll still have a backup plan.

They looked up and saw the sunlight, it was the entrance of Mt. Ebott. Stupid place…

Then they heard a noise. They dropped the sack and hid, they used Asgore's power and summoned a trident. Whoever comes is _dead_.

"Hmmm… They were here last time! SANS! HUMAN!" It was the tall skeleton, psh, such a loser. Chara sighed, it's going to waste their time killing them. So they walked back out and resumed sprinkling the flower. The flower was burnt to crisp, but now colors had started to return bit by bit. But it was taking so long. The dust they sprinkled earlier was already absorbed.

"KING ASGORE! IS THAT YOU?" Papyrus spotted the giant figure and decided that it was the king. "WOWY! I told them I'd find everyone! Let me get out my cell phone and call the queen!" Papyrus said, his smile was bright as usual.

The moment he drew out his cellphone it became dust.

"HUH? DID MY PHONE JUST KILL ITSELF? HOW STRANGE!" Papyrus looked into his hand, his cellphone was like a handful of sand. Chara had wanted to laugh at how stupid the skeleton was, but instead remained still. Turning something into dust was so easy now, their power had never been so strong before.

"BUT FEAR NOT! BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALWAYS BRING BACK-UP CELLPHONE!" Papyrus exclaimed playfully and took out another cellphone. Chara turned it into dust again.

"HM, MY CELLPHONE IS BEING A SANS TODAY, BUT WORRY NOT, BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… ALWAYS BRING DOUBLE BACK-UP CELLPHONE!" He said and took out his third cellphone.

Chara got a little confused, it was like he was playing a prank on them. They lost the mood to laugh. So they destroyed the phone the third time. Just a squeeze of a hand and it turned to sand.

They didn't know why they were sparing Papyrus, perhaps he was just interesting enough to stay alive a little longer.

So for the next twenty minutes or so, Papyrus kept on making phones appear and Chara kept on destroying them. Papyrus kept on saying things after each destruction. Chara was almost entertained.

"… BUT FEAR NOT, BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALWAYS BRING SEPTUPLE BACKUP PHONES!"

"… BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALWAYS BRING QUINDECUPLE BACKUP PHONES!"

"… AND HERE'S MY OCTOVINGINUPLE PHONE! Wowy! All my phones had come in use today, no wonder why I'm the GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"…How interesting! All my fifty-nine phones killed themselves! But fear not! Because I… the great Papyrus!"

 _God… please don't be another phone_. Chara was almost fainting.

"Could just go back to the ruins and tell Queen Toriel!" Papyrus pointed his finger to the ceiling and said cheerfully. Then he trotted off.

 _No, you're not telling mom anything_. Chara used their anti-force power and dragged Papyrus back, then pinned him on the wall.

"Wowy! King! Are you admiring how great the great Papyrus is? I'm honored! Can you enroll me to be a member of the Royal Guard?"

Chara didn't respond. They dropped Papyrus and made a cage for him using Asgore's tridents. Then they continued sprinkling the flower.

"King! It is an honor to be with you but, I need to inform the queen that you're ok!"

Chara didn't respond. They just continued to sprinkle dust.


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

"Please? King Asgore? The queen will get worried! Or maybe she won't, she didn't know I followed her, but no worries! You have nice tridents! And nice pants." Papyrus kept on trying to convince Asgore to release him, but he doesn't seem to want to talk.

"… Please… I don't have to join the Royal Guards…"

"I just want to see my brother…" Papyrus said later, he was getting sad.

But Asgore just kept on sprinkling strange stuff on the flower patch.

" _LOOK, SANS! SANTA GOT ME A COOL RED SCARF!" Papyrus screamed as he opened his gift. He was going to stay up all night and say hi to Santa, but he had fallen asleep. And in the morning the gift was right beside him!_

 _He pulled out the red scarf and it looked amazing. He wrapped it around his neck and instantly felt the need to show it off._

" _SANS! Do you like the Scarf Santa left me?"_

" _Of course, bro. You like it?" Sans replied, he was slouching on the sofa reading his quantum physics joke book._

" _It adds a nice touch to the GREAT PAPYRUS'S great appearance, so, of course I like it! Now Sans, I am going to return to my great room and write a thank-you letter addressed to Santa! Nye Heh Heh!" Papyrus sped upstairs, his red scarf waving as he ran._

 _Sans chuckled and moved one of the sofa cushions, there laid a Santa hat._

Asgore was in some sort of coma. His soul was still inside his body, but it had been overcoming by some strange power. The last thing he remember was Sans telling him jokes. Then everything was black.

Sometimes he could hear words, or even sentences, but everything was like… a person whispering to you when you're half asleep.

He didn't know that his body was taken by another soul, by Chara's soul. He believed that he was just knocked out. He didn't have a sense of time anyways.

But the 'whispers' certainly did not sound friendly. Something danger is going on. He had heard Papyrus on some occasions screaming. Then the screaming was weakened, then it became a murmur, then it faded out.

Asgore was determined to snap out of the coma and go apologize to his wife. His ex-wife. He knew he already tried and failed, but failing doesn't stop you from doing something, right?

He just wanted a normal family. He just wanted a normal life, cutting hedges and having nice cups of tea. He wanted to go to the surface, then he'll want to spend time in gardens wearing his tropical t-shirt, work on some sort of hedge statue and greet new human neighbors.

Then in the afternoon, his wife and child would return and cook him dinner and dessert. They'll tell stories beside the warm fireplace drink warm milk before going to bed. Him and his wife would read a bed-time story to their child and their child would go to sleep.

Him and his wife will talk about old times while sitting in bed, they'll read magazines and watch TV. They'll order pizzas as a family and go on vacations.

They'll explore the surface and all the wonderful things up there. This, is the life Asgore wanted. Not war. Even though he said he was going to destroy every human, well, he was terrible at his job. But he didn't like gory anyways, and he'll avoid anything that involves that.

These heart-warming thoughts had filled Asgore with _determination_.

* * *

"Spaghetti? Still a no? That's fine… let me know if you changed your mind." Sans tried again. The entire situation was getting worse and worse. They have nothing to do other than replaying Mettaton's old show over and over again.

This Sans didn't know how the actual Sans behaved, he didn't know what to do. What was the point in all the acting again? Oh yeah, to take their soul and try getting Gaster back. Then what?

Frisk is getting bored, they wanted to leave. They wanted to see all their friends. Sans knew this was going to happen, but he needed more time. Why? So Chara could finish sprinkling the damn bag of dust and come back. He couldn't handle all this on his own, can he?

But what if Chara betrayed him already? That'll be a bugger. If they actually did, Sans is not going to spare them. Reviving Chara in the first place was to only make them do one single task. They weren't a good person after all. They were a psycho, and you can't control a psycho.

Sans can't let Frisk know about the locked door yet, at least not now. He need at least another few hours, but this is gonna be hard. Frisk never stops and right now they're filled with determination, and that's never a good thing.

Now Sans has to be emo and stuff in order to keep Frisk… Fine, whatever it takes.

"Frisk… please." He said, still slouching on the couch. Frisk had stood up and looked into his eyes directly. They were still red and looked evil.

"Remember… last time? I said I was gonna show ya somethin' and forgot what it was… well, I remembered." Sans lied. He didn't even know what the actual Sans wanted to show them, so he had to make something up himself.

"It's probably the time I tell you the truth, kid." He said, followed by a deep sigh. "I wasn't all that lazy, ya kno'. I was quite a hard-working pal back then but… one day I had discovered the truth."

Good. Frisk was listening.

"I discovered the truth that, we're all just part of a 'game'. All of us monsters, are in control by a single human, we could be played around with like toys. Even if that wasn't the case… we've all been dead for at least once… and I don't want that to happen again." Sans said as he gazed into the TV.

"I've been losing hope…"

* * *

Toriel didn't want to go to the flower patch, too many things had happened. First Frisk, then Flowey. She didn't want to see anymore things.

She sighed deeply, she didn't look after her people, she was too weak. She only wanted everyone to be safe and happy. But by the looks of it, that thought is going to remain a thought.

She walked through the rooms of her house, so much memories… she stood there thinking about the past years. The chain of events that had completely changed her life.

She then heard weeping. From far, far away. She might not even be hearing it, it may as well just be part of her imagination. But despite it being quiet, it seemed… real. It was real, she had to go check it, what if it was Frisk? What if they were being tortured? That poor, innocent soul.

It didn't take Toriel long before she reached Chara's grave, which was the flower patch. The volume of the weeping was getting louder and louder as she approaches. It wasn't Frisk's voice, she had recognized. More high pitched. Papyrus…?

Then she saw Asgore. Her ex-husband. Standing there sprinkling dust. Dust of a monster.

Her eyes were wide open and she had her hands covering her mouth. This was too much, and is that… a little t-shirt there? It was the monster kid's clothing! Did Asgore… no…

"A-Asgore… what have you…" She was too shocked to speak normally.

Asgore turned around, his face didn't seem to have any emotion. It was just… nothing like Asgore. Was he possessed by an evil spirit? Toriel didn't know what to say, Asgore just looked into her eyes like it was all part of a mission. Or is this Asgore?

… Asgore saw something. He had saw his dear wife. But she was shocked… heh, was she shocked that he was in a coma, or whatever had happened to him…? It wasn't a clear picture of his wife, but it was good enough to make out her expression and looks. Queen Toriel.

Looking at her reminded him of all the good memories they once had with their son, Asriel. Long dead. Asgore grinned gently, his soul and determination was getting stronger. He was determined to apologize and make things right. Save his people, save his wife.

" _SANS! AT LEAST_ TRY _MAKING YOUR STATUE! BECAUSE RIGHT NOW IT'S JUST A LUMP OF SNOW!" Papyrus exclaimed while he observed Sans's one-hour worth of work. There was red writing on the lump read: Sans. A ketchup bottle laid beside the snow._

" _HMMM… OR MAYBE THIS IS NOT THE CASE, MAYBE… I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS TOO GREAT FOR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD!" He said proudly,_

 _Sans was just there, laying on the snow, relaxing. He didn't even hear anything his brother just said. He was somewhere in his land of dreams._

 _He dreamed of…_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

" _Human?..." Sans asked as he saw a young child in front of him. Everything was dark and dim, he could only see Frisk, nothing else._

 _Frisk was facing him with their rear, Sans didn't know what was going on. He was building snowmen with Papyrus few moments ago, why did he suddenly came here? He must get back as soon as possible, before Papyrus gets worried._

" _Kid, come on, I don't know who you are, but I don't think you should be here." Sans said, he put his hands inside his pockets. He sighed. Perhaps the kid didn't hear anything he had just said. "Turn around, kid. Don't you know how to greet a new pal…?"_

 _They did not turn around._

 _Sans walked around them and saw their hands on a levitating button that read 'reset'._

 _He didn't understand, what does it mean? Is reset going to… well, he wasn't sure. He didn't know anything. He wanted to push the kid and get their attention._

" _Kid. Wake up." He waved his hand in their face and waited for a reaction. Still, nothing at all. The kid was like a statue. In fact, they acted so much like a statue, Sans suspects he was talking to himself all along._

 _He finally came up with the idea of pushing the human, to see if they're alive. So that's exactly what he did._

 _He used both of his gloved hands and pushed the figure as hard as he could, he didn't know why he was using so much force, but something had told him that he was doing the right thing._

 _Or not._

 _The human suddenly grabbed onto Sans's hoodie, he thought they were hostile for a moment, but seconds later he had realized it was supposed to be a hug._

 _Two figures, a human and a skeleton, in a dark room. Embracing. At least the human was._

 _He was shocked, he didn't know what to do, what is this? He didn't even know the human and they were…_

 _A strange memory somehow went into Sans's mind, as if the human was an old friend. An old friend that was fading away, an old friend that he used to care about. But who… how?_

 _Sans felt the entire world rotating around him. Out of control, he lifted his numb arms and wrapped them around Frisk. How did he get that name… Frisk?_

 _Although Sans had no skin, but he could feel the tears trickling down the human's cheeks, muffled crying could be heard as well. The situation was rather confusing._

 _He closed his eyes and felt the human slowing fading away, physically. At least transforming, into a lump of snow. He opened his eyes and saw Papyrus._

" _SANS! You lazy bones! How could you fell asleep while we're building snowmen? Goodness! Hmm… I think it's time to go home now, and I, the GREAT PAPYRUS, should kindly serve you spaghetti." His brother exclaimed excitedly, the thought of making delicious spaghetti fills his bro with determination._

" _Heh, I must have had a rough day… welp, what're we waiting for? Let's go home." Sans chuckled and stood, he followed his brother along a snowy path with his hands inside his pockets._

 _The dream was too real. Maybe it is real, at least, not yet…_

* * *

Chara felt Asgore's determination getting stronger and stronger, this cannot go on! Or else their soul will get busted out of his body…! No, no, no!

"Arghh!" They yelled, they should know that seeing or remembering something familiar could bring the original spirit back into the body…! They were now fighting with another soul.

Toriel shook her head and told her there's no time to stand around, she ignored Asgore, the hideous monster and went to free Papyrus. How could he trap him with tridents?

Papyrus was tearing, and it broke Toriel's heart to see him like that.

"Papyrus… what…? No, don't answer, I'm going to get you out of here!" Toriel used her fire magic and melted some of the tridents. Papyrus stepped out, he was shaking.

"What is it, Papyrus?" Toriel asked after Papyrus muttered something quietly, she couldn't hear much over the screaming of Asgore, who was holding his head and jumping around like a psycho. To her, he was one anyways.

He had red eyes just like Sans. He had not been to Alphys's lab. He couldn't have accidentally splashed the same kind of potion Sans had. This is not a coincident. There's someone behind all of this, there must be!

"We've got to tell everyone about this, queen…! The king is… he…" Papyrus tried to speak normally, but all the crying had stopped him. He hadn't cried this much before, he never did. But something about this made him… depressed somehow.

"Shhh… Papyrus, it's going to be ok. We're going to your house, your brother might be in there." Toriel said as she hurried, Papyrus was keeping up behind her. "Frisk might, too. I think something is wrong, and I think I have to put an end to all this.

Asgore had almost managed to get Chara out of his mind, but he wasn't quite there yet. Chara still had control. At least for now. Oh well, what was going on just then?

Oh, damn. They have to get to Sans's house. He'll get really pissed off at them. Worst of all, Toriel might be on her way there already. They didn't really want to kill Toriel, not by themselves, anyways. Actually, they could use Asgore, no one knew their identity anyways after switching bodies.

If Asgore took over again, it'll be chaos. He knew Sans was the one behind all this, Sans will perhaps get killed, Gaster will not return… They won't be able to have any fun. And boredom drives them _mad_.

With Asriel gone, they didn't know what to do with their lives anymore, the 'happy life' they once had officially ended.

Again, one step at a time. Now they need to hurry to Sans before he gets in trouble.

* * *

" _There's something wrong with your right eye… are you having trouble lighting both_ _eyes? Subject S1?" Gaster asked patiently one day as they were training. Sans was having a bad time getting both eyes to work. "Focus your breathing and mind."_

" _I… I can't do it. Dr." Sans shook his head mildly, "Been trying a lot… doesn't seem to wanna work for me." He said casually. He was getting more comfortable around Gaster after weeks of training, he was a nice guy._

 _Sans panted for air and Gaster looked at him blankly. He went up to Sans and lowered himself in order to be on the same level as Sans's head. He put a finger under San's chin and lifted his head up gently. He observed the skeleton child like a new type of science. Which was quite convenient in this case._

 _Two days later Sans's right eye had completely shut down during battle. Gaster decided to not put too much pressure onto the child, it took him a long, long time to master combat anyways._

 _Sans had a piece of cloth and some tape on his right eye that day, Papyrus suspects that his brother and Gaster was playing pirate games._

" _I've tried convincing Dr. Gaster to get ya out of this cage but… nah, didn't quite work." Sans told Papyrus, still working on his puzzle. He was given a notepad and a pen, messy sketches and numbers were drawn onto the paper._

" _What's the matter with your eye, Sans?"_

" _It's nothin', ran into a pole and bam."_

 _Papyrus didn't believe him, but believed him anyways. Sans smiled. He had the coolest brother ever, literally. He didn't know what he'll do without him. He was a spark in his life._

 _But sparks run out… right?_

 _Everything does._

* * *

"We're almost at Snowdin town, Papyrus…" Toriel encouraged as they exited the ruins, in which it's doors were wide open. They past the forest and snow, and the puzzles Papyrus had once set up.

No time for any of that now, everything had gone wrong due to war. Which wasn't really a war… she supposed.

Papyrus had regained his energy and seemed like nothing had ever happened. It was a good thing, at least. Toriel hoped Papyrus had forgotten, which he sometimes tends to do. Or pretends to do…

They finally reached the two-story house decorated by Christmas themed lights, the door was closed and nothing could be seen through the windows.

Toriel knocked on the door, she looked around. So quiet. It was like an abandoned town, but still neat and clean. Papyrus called out his brother's name, but there were no responds whatsoever.

Toriel muttered a word and destroyed the front door with her fire magic, Papyrus immediately rushed in and found nobody. Nobody at all.

But he had used his knowledge and figured out that the door can't be locked unless someone was inside. While he was thinking, Toriel had already searched the entire house and found no trace of anyone.

She then somehow caught a glance at a figure rushing towards the back of the building. It had looked like Asgore, that hideous… Toriel shook her head and told Papyrus to go to the back of the house.

She had never visited Sans and Papyrus's house before, she was quite speechless at Sans's room. She could've been fooled by the time and space trick, but thanks to her fire magic, which had lit up the room already.

It was weird how someone like Sans could come up with that sort of… idea, or trick.

It is quite obvious that he knew much more than she knew.

Time and space? Well that is one big question with no answer.

Sometimes when she saw a human child, memories could be remembered, like seeing an old friend that was forgotten.

Sans, Sans. What an interesting skeleton.

His brother Papyrus was totally opposite, he was innocent and… well, normal.

Their background made Toriel very curious. But there's no time to think about random things like that now.

Frisk was what matters at this time.

They exited the house and went around the side, the moment Toriel and Papyrus got to the room behind the house, they saw Frisk.

To be continued...?

* * *

tEM nesd INSPRATION!1! (dies)


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

 _Dark, darker, yet darker_.

 _The mysterious man felt something different after everything was blacked out, there were nothing to do at all, he was in a deep sleep. Never to be awoken._

 _But in this situation, all he has was time. He had regretted a lot of things, but there's no point looking back anymore, nothing mattered. Not anymore._

 _But that feeling… it was strange, never once in years had he felt anything, but this…? Special._

 _Gaster laid on a dark floor in a dark room, in fact, it wasn't even a room. It was plain space, a dimension without trace of light. He felt something, he felt something powerful, something made of determination, something that resembled life._

 _A human soul._

* * *

"SANS! YOU'RE CURSED!" Papyrus cried as he attacked his brother, Toriel used fire magic against Asgore, who was possessed as well by a human.

Sans had his arm around Frisk's neck, he used his other hand and made a wall of bones, for shielding. He gazed proudly at the machine and looked at the human child, they were struggling for air. They won't be in a moment.

"Sans! Asgore! Stop this madness! What are you doing? That's Frisk! The human I've told you to protect…! You… you promised me, Sans… you promised me." Toriel yelled over the blasts of energy, Sans suddenly paused and remembered something.

What's he doing…? She's right, this is Frisk and… she's Toriel, the lady he had always exchanged jokes with. The child is… the human he was supposed to take care of.

Toriel knew what she was doing had got Sans thinking, so she continued yelling across the small room. "Frisk had brought everyone happiness! They let us all free onto the surface! We could have a good life up there, instead of being trapped! Without them we'll be stuck under here forever!"

More and more good memories were rushing back into his mind, the bad ones had been pushed out. _No, no, no_. The darkest side of him said, _you can't give up, if you let this human go, Gaster would never return_!

There was a battle going on inside his mind. Everyone, or Gaster…? They could just get another human and break the barrier again, right? But this is the only time Gaster is strong enough to break free, he…

This needs to be done no matter what.

Toriel saw one of Sans's eyes had returned to normal state, but the other one was still red and furious. He shook his head and threw Frisk into the machine.

 _NO_ …!

* * *

He was quite sure he had felt something, a human soul, more specifically. Maybe someone had finally realized how to save him, the king…? The queen? The female scientist? Or… those two?

He stood up lazily and placed his hands inside his pockets, he looked up and saw light, the enormous ray of light then transformed into a tiny, red heart. A human soul that had resembled determination, how… interesting. Gaster had never seen one before.

He didn't get much of a reaction, he wasn't that type of person. It was a new thing, but somehow he had kind of understood everything.

Somehow he realized that taking the soul would grant his body and his soul freedom, but the human soul would be destroyed.

Somehow he realized that the human mustn't be destroyed, because then the monster race would be trapped for eternality. Surely everyone had been down here for too long.

Maybe doing this is a little bit selfish? But maybe with his knowledge they'll find another way out, without a human soul… or not.

Either ways, he had already reached for the human soul, he couldn't control his greed. He'll put things in the right place later, he was the royal scientist after all, he built the core. He could build another great invention, this time, with experience.

Here comes the blast.

* * *

"SANS! NO!" Papyrus and Toriel rushed towards the skeleton, Toriel summoned gigantic fireballs and had Asgore at the corner, trying to recover. Papyrus busted the shield but it was too late. The short skeleton stood there with nothing but blank expression.

He turned around slowly to face the two horrified souls. "Welp, I've done my job. Not to let everyone hate my dear Sansy, but this isn't him. It's his inner hatred etc. I don't care. I'll let him back, probably never see ya idiots again. I've never knew Sansy got himself a girlfriend. Heh." He said as the red pupil faded. Sans stood there for a while and collapsed. Toriel blushed a little, it wasn't true.

Papyrus was panicking and shocked, he didn't really understand, but he had to recover his brother.

"Gaster's back, he'll rule the surface and all you dingus would serve him! HAHA!" Asgore laughed, Toriel ignored him completely and stared into the machine.

It was kind of like… a life support pod, but instead of glass panels and wires, it was just a black hole size of a garbage dump. It's like another dimension inside that hole, she didn't want to find out. Sans is unconscious, there's nothing she could do now other than waiting or beating Asgore up.

But Sans had told her that… the red pupil doesn't resemble the person's original being, it was someone else manipulating them, using their body. She knew Asgore wouldn't do that.

Even though he had done absolutely horrible things, but she knew deep down that he was a kind man.

She hurried over to the figure with cape and trident, she kneeled down and put a hand underneath his chin.

"Tell me who you are, you horrible creature! Why are you doing this, and what do you mean by Gaster would rule the surface… what do you want?"

"Ugh, come on, Toriel…" They wanted to say mom, but knew that exposing their true identity wouldn't do any good right now. "I can't even remember all of your questions… say, how do I look in your husband's body?"

Toriel slapped Asgore and went away, annoyed.

"Sans, please! Wake up… I have new puzzles to show you, I have new spaghetti recipes for you to try… i… i… don't leave! Please! Whatever it takes!" Papyrus sobbed, this was the first time he had done any of this, probably the last time as well. If Sans was any bad, he'll stop at nothing to get revenge…

Sans gently took Papyrus's hand and opened an eye slightly… "N-no… worr-ies, p… papyr-us. I'm still he-re…" He forced a smile and Papyrus hugged him with relieve.

This is when the machine started making noises.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

after few days of screw thinking finally came up with something so yeah gonna continue :D


	23. Chapter 22

**Warning: Some Sans x Toriel crap etc.** whoops :P adding romance to the story is kind of a bad idea… or not? Wait, actually, VERy bad idea

* * *

CHAPTER 22

SAVE and LOAD no longer worked. The two buttons were broken, shattered, forgotten. Frisk just wasn't determined anymore, or at least their determination was running out. Or someone with greater determination had taken the power away from them. Or someone had absorbed their determination.

By the looks of it the last option is the most convenient.

The machine had exploded and destroyed itself. What had come out were a tall man wearing a lab coat and a human child. The human child rested peacefully while the taller figure held them in his arms. Like a box of pizza.

"Frisk! My child!" Toriel wanted to go ahead and see, but with a swept of strong energy she was slammed into a wall. The wall broke and everything was… chaotic, on fire. Asgore sat there grinning while pushing against his wounds.

"Queen Toriel!" Papyrus flung his head around to see the queen nowhere in sight, he hurried across the miniature room until he disappeared as well. Sans opened his eyes weakly, he had finally gained his consciousness back.

But what he saw almost knocked him out again. He couldn't remember anything he had done, it was all just like a dream. A nightmare. The last thing he remembered was destroying Gaster's workroom and sitting beside the wreckage. What came next remained a mystery.

But this? This isn't realistic, Gaster is gone and needs to remain gone, but there he was, standing there in the dust. A broken machine on fire behind him. Frisk… wait, Frisk!

Sans pushed his limits and stood up, there were no obvious wounds on him, but his inside was shattering.

"G… Gaster? Are you…" He tried to speak while looking up at the tall man, he turned around and saw the king. He was confused, but what he thought was going on was that… Asgore was fighting Frisk and Gaster just randomly popped out and saved him…? Or something? His head hurt, there weren't much thinking going on.

The mysterious man known as W.D Gaster gently placed the child down and wiped dust off his sleeves and coat. "Long time no seen, subject S1. You've grown a lot."

"What… I'm… I'm confused, I… what…?"

"Weren't you the one who threw the human in there? Or… oh, your majesty, didn't quite see you there. How have you been? And why is this room on fire?"

"No, Gaster, I'm the one confused here, I woke up and this happened." Sans said as he tried to wake Frisk up.

"Well, putting everything aside, the human…"

"What did you do to them?!" Sans snapped, realizing the child was no longer breathing. He shook them hard and even slapped them across the face, but nothing happened. He started to panic and he felt sourness in his eyes. "What did you do!?"

"Calm down, subject S1. I'm not the one who threw the child into the machine. But I had absorbed majority of their determination in order to bring my body and soul back. I decided not to drain all of their determination, they could come in use later. Do you know the human?"

"It's Frisk… my little buddy…"

"What?" Gaster's expression changed from calm to serious, "You made friends with a human? How could you! Do you not understand that the humans had done all of this to us? If we mercy them, they'll kill us all! They are hideous creatures that—"

"Shut up!" Sans roared, "We've already taken the lives of six humans… this one is special…"

Gaster fall silent, he stared as the queen and Papyrus came back in. Their eyes were so wide open, Gaster thought that they might fall out of their face.

"Greetings… Queen Toriel, and of course, subject P2." He said and bowed down, well mannered.

Papyrus froze and literally fell onto the ground out of amazement, nope, this is too much. Toriel, on the other hand, was mad. "Did you take the child's life…?"

"I did not. I simply drained a majority of their determination, I'm sure with a little treatment they'll be alright."

"You did this? Did you possess Sans and made him do this?"

"Wait, Queen Toriel, this is all a huge misunderstanding, the human—"

"Gaster! Shut your filthy mouth! Don't you dare lay a single hand on the child, or else… there will be consequences."

"As you wish, your majesty." Gaster said, he lowered his head to show respect. He was kind of pissed off at this point, why is everyone protecting a single human? Who threw the child in there? There were a million questions unsolved.

Spending so much time inside that failed creation without writing entries made him forget a lot of things, but before exiting the machine, he had found a page on the child. It was his writing. He found his own entry on a human. Sneaky.

Toriel wiped couple tears away and breathed deeply. She placed her palms on the child's head and energy seemed to be leaving her, into the human's body.

Sans's eyes flashed and immediately pushed Toriel away from Frisk. The room froze and a spotlight seemed to shine between the two monsters, time had been paused. "No! Tori! You can't do this, sacrificing yourself wouldn't do any good, we have to find another way to solve this!"

"If my death could exchange the happiness of the entire underground… don't you think it's worth it?" Toriel said peacefully, she knew what she was doing, she knew what she was doing was right.

"No… Tori, I… you can't do this." Sans looked up at the female and took both of her hands. "What'll we do without a leader? The underground will fall into despair… everyone… please, don't do this."

"Thanks… Sans, for showing your affection, but… what needs to be done has to be done, Frisk will grant everyone happiness, right? They'll have a good life on the surface, you, as well."

"Frisk is not dead, you don't have to do this."

"I had felt their soul, Sans. They lost too much determination – an important element to keep them alive. Their determination is leaking as well, I know I don't have much, but… with the little power I have, I could save them and leave them with you to recover."

"Tori—"

"Even though I'm not longer a queen, but it is my responsibility to protect the underground from despair. Frisk is the only one who could grant everyone happiness. You may be unconscious at the time, but everyone is at the safety, crying. They're scared, they're helpless. Frisk could help them."

"Tori, shut up! I—"

"So no matter what you do, it needs to be done. If you have to, seek Gaster for help, he's not the best at making peace with humans, but he could make Frisk recover faster. If only you could convince him."

"Shut up… shut up! you can't do this, Tori, I… I lo—"

Toriel broke Sans off with a hug. Her tears wiped against his skull, he didn't resist. He brought out his arms as well and held her tight. She whispered to him, " _… could you please, please promise me something? Watch over them, and protect them… will you not?_ "

Sans almost chuckled, the same thing she had said back at the ruins. But… _someone who sincerely likes bad jokes… had an integrity you can't say no to_.

"Of course… Tori I understand, there's something I need to tell you… I… I… I love you."

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

After a long while, Toriel had finally released the skeleton and smiled gently at him. Sans didn't let go of the time. He looked around, everything was frozen, his control over time was quite impressive. He's the only one who is to see this. Welp… guess he'd have to say goodbye to someone. Who sincerely likes bad jokes…

Toriel looked at the human gracefully, she looked back at Sans, who was just standing there with his hoodie on and hands inside his pockets. He didn't really want to see this happen, but it's the least he could do to say goodbye.

She placed her palms onto the child's head once again and energy left her and entered the human. Sans's tears flowed down violently as he witnessed Toriel, flaking apart. Then, her body disappeared into the air. Her last expression was a grin with her eyes closed. Sans would never forget that. Never.

He stood there for quite a long time, staring into the space where Toriel was moments ago. She's gone for real this time, but the memories of her would remain in his soul forever.

Sans clicked his fingers and time started to flow once again. Gaster seemed shocked, he didn't know Sans was capable of such power. Even though he couldn't sense time being paused or see what had happened while it was paused, it was the feeling again.

"Where's the queen?" Gaster asked, he was sure to have seen Toriel two seconds ago. But now Sans had his hoodie on, his skull lowered, and wasn't being playful. He didn't tell jokes in a long time, he wasn't _not serious_ in a long time.

"Gone." Was the only thing Sans said after he picked up Frisk and walked away. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, this time, he won't break his promise.

* * *

It was just a regular flower.

 _Not anymore_.

It had lost quite a lot of power, after transforming into Omega Flowey, it kind of just exploded. Huge amount of energy had left, maybe the thought of becoming god wasn't quite realistic at this point. But someone had given it a soul.

Someone sacrificed a soul to bring it back to life. How wonderful. Who would have done that? Bringing a killing machine back so it could kill more? But it sensed something. Someone had came back, someone other than itself had came back to life.

His name is Gaster.

Gaster was its master, it must serve its master. And when its master ruled the surface, it will kill its master and take over. What a wonderful plan!

The flower still didn't have a face, it was still quite disturbing. Like a ghost had possessed it.

…well? Too bad.

* * *

 _You are filled with determination_.

Frisk didn't know how, but was filled with determination anyway. The determination feels a little… strange, out of place, but it's going to be fine. SAVE and LOAD broke, so Frisk has to deal with everything like on the surface.

Which means, regrets and mistakes cannot be fixed. Resets are unrealistic. They could no longer play god. Everyone is equal. This is no longer _just_ a game.

* * *

Gaster didn't really know what to do right now, he was alone in the room with Asgore and Papyrus. Kinky.

"Asgore… no, we all know you're not Asgore. So, who are you?" Gaster went to the king and asked carelessly, "Possessed by a human, I suppose."

"Clever. Skeleton. Clever." Asgore nodded his head and laid back. "You wouldn't know me anyways, so there's no point in explaining."

"I know you've got something to do with my return, so tell me, what do you want?"

"Destruction of humanity."

"Sounds good."

"You hate humans as well?"

"Sure."

"Heh, finally another psycho like me, huh?"

"I'm no psycho. You are."

"What makes you not a psycho? What makes you so special? Just cause' you built the core? Big deal."

"Indeed, very big deal… not. I could turn your pathetic little soul to dust right here if you don't tell me everything you know, human."

"Playing god on me again? Psh, like I'm going to care."

Gaster rose his palm and flung Asgore seven times across the room with his magic, all done under two seconds. Asgore coughed blood violently and was unable to stand up. "Heh…"

"It's okay if you're not going to tell me anything, dear human. Rarely anybody knew, but I secretly own the ability to read minds. I could read all your dirty little secrets and the sick things you have done. I don't need you. I could destroy you in a squeeze. If you speak now, I will consider sparing you." Gaster threatened as he grabbed onto Asgore's beard and dragged him until he could see Gaster's face. Two scars, one crack, one eternal smile.

"Foolish skeleton, I'm craftier than that, if you really do have the ability to read minds… you won't threaten me like that. You wouldn't even fall into the stupid machine at the first place, little piece of sh—"

Gaster threw Asgore into the earth and made him a huge pit. More like a grave.

"This grave is a little too big, you're not honored at all, you don't deserve anything, dirty human." Gaster said as he looked down, Asgore no longer had the ability to talk back. He was already flaking apart slowly.

"Oh, and by the way. If you're Asgore, your wife may or may not have just died. Now go to hell, human."

 _Your wife may or may not have just died_. The pain, the feelings had almost busted Asgore's soul. A few words really got him onto the war path. How dare Gaster speak to him like that, what is his wife? A joke? Something to mock? _I see_ …

Chara as well, was a little surprised. They could really feel the energy of Asgore's soul rushing up and pushing them away, they really should have killed him ages ago, this is the worst timing.

But a new body can't be granted without Sans's black magic… Sans was purified moments ago, wasn't he? Maybe Chara would have to just, well… become a useless being surrounding Frisk. Talking to them and threatening them for no reason at all. Damn it! Is their dream all just a… dream? No, this cannot end here. This cannot en—

Chara left Asgore's body.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

"What have you done to my wife?" Asgore finally stood and looked up from the deep pit. He saw Gaster, big deal. But he heard that his wife; the only remaining family of his; had just past away. Well, at least she's at a better place now, a place without war and pain. Exactly how she wanted. But it was tragedy that she wasn't able to see the happy ending, if there were one.

Asgore will stop at nothing. How could the world do this to him? The last thing he wanted to do was to see his wife and child… even that simple condition can't be granted…? He sees how the world is.

"Your majesty… I see you have returned from being possessed." Gaster bowed again, he didn't seem to mind the fact that he just threw his king into a mega ditch.

"Where's my wife? What did you do to her?" Asgore repeated, he doesn't look very friendly.

"I do not know, your majesty. I have no idea, I'm not the one to see what had happened. The queen was here a moment ago, but now… nothing." Gaster said, he tried to look confused.

"Has the human got anything to do with this?"

"Perhaps, but I am not sure."

"…Before I go and search for my wife… and people… how did you return? I thought you fell into a machine. I thought you'll remain there forever."

"Someone had saved me using determination extracted from a human soul."

"The human… saved you? So they died…"

"No. But unconscious."

"Well… well. Gaster. What are you going to do now? Continue your dark secrets hidden inside the True Lab?"

"Absolutely not, your majesty. The past shall remain the past. Right now I see future."

"And your future…?"

"Grant what should've been ours. We take it back."

* * *

When Frisk woke up, the entire plotline was already twisted. So much things had gone on while they were unconscious. They opened their eyes and the ceiling were just there.

Same old green sofa inside Sans and Papyrus's house. Not very comfortable, but will do while watching the TV. The last thing Frisk remembered was watching Mettaton replays with Sans. Speaking of Sans… where is he?

Frisk sat up slowly, they would try sleep longer than two minutes, but something told them that they shouldn't. Their ability to SAVE and LOAD perished, they're just a regular human now. Weak and with little determination.

 _The show must go on!_ Yes, the world must go on.

Frisk scanned across the house and didn't see a single person. The pet rock was still there, but there were no sprinkles. The kitchen looked same as always, the TV was off. Things were quiet. They didn't know the drama going on at the back right now.

They got onto their feet and walked upon the stairs. Each step created a squeak of wooden material. Two doors, one picture. Frisk could clearly remember the flames exiting the room to the right, but now there was nothing.

Maybe entering Papyrus's room wasn't a very good idea right now, but something told them that they should go into San's room. So they did.

They knocked on the door gently and twisted the doorknob, light entered the dark room. For some reason the window was blocked and there were no lights inside, the entire place is just… dark.

No blue flames were running free, Sans had everything under control. But he was just depressed. Frisk didn't know Toriel was gone, they just stood at the entrance and stared blankly.

"Oh, hey… kiddo. Up so soon…?" Sans asked quietly, there weren't much light, but Frisk could make out that he was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall. He had his sheets bundled up in a ball next to him.

He was holding a framed picture; Frisk couldn't see what it was.

"You were probably unconscious at the time but uh… Tori, she's… gone." Sans looked up, his white pupils illuminated his forcing smile. There were no tears, but Frisk could feel the sadness in his eyes. Everything was quiet and still.

"Welp… lighten up, buckle… at least she's at a better place now." Only now Frisk realized that Toriel was dead, it had surprised them, they were too stunned to react. They felt their eyes becoming sour.

"Gaster's free, he took Pap as well… I guess he wanted to go with Gaster himself, it's understandable. There's not much to do anymore and Gaster's going to free us all… right? He'll find a way eventually." Sans said, he sighed deeply.

"It's all pathetic, right…? Us monsters trying so hard to achieve an unrealistic goal. New problems will just keep coming, we'll never make it to the surface alive, you get what I'm saying? It's not that I gave up, it's just that I've kept going for too long. I had broken a promise and apparently let someone else take over, welp, I'm not gonna let that happen again. You get?"

Frisk nodded their head silently like a student in a principal's office. They didn't really understand what he meant by having someone else taking over, but pretending to understand would just make this situation a whole lot easier.

"Now I've been sittin' here for a while now… it's time for us to save the day, don't you say?"

Frisk once again nodded, they watched as he got off his mattress and exited his room, locking his door in advance. He put his hands inside his hoodie and walked downstairs, Frisk followed.

They just don't know anymore, why are they the ones to save the underground? From what? Flowey is destroyed and there's nothing else… or is there? But Frisk is just a normal child without any power, which kind of sucked, they suppose. Sans has giant blasters and time controlling sorcery stuff; Undyne has huge magical flying spears; Asgore has massive tridents and fire magic; Papyrus has bones; Alphys has knowledge; Toriel… let her rest in peace.

Frisk had spared Asgore during the neutral run, they had defeated and spared Flowey as well… Mercy. But they could remember that time when they spared Flowey over and over again… they could see something in its eyes. Something not quite forgiveness, but close.

The two exited the house and Frisk realized that the main entrance is destroyed. They took a peek at the back and somehow saw fire and a whole bunch of wreckage. What was going on back there? Frisk didn't really want to know.

They walked down the snowy path, the last time they did it with Sans was absolutely ages ago. When everything was in place and peaceful. Now twists and well… unknown mysteries somehow came into the underground. It is perhaps Frisk's responsibility after all to regain everyone's _happy ending_.

 _Taking a walk on the familiar snow fills you with DETERMINATION._

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

" _Why did the skeleton run up a tree?" Sans asked Toriel, he had visited her house couple times before the series of events that happened. She was baking cinnamon-butterscotch pies at this point and Sans was leaning against the kitchen wall._

 _Both Sans and Papyrus visited Toriel that time, Papyrus was at the other side of the kitchen preparing spaghetti. "No, no, no! Sans! Don't you dare…!"_

" _Why?" Toriel responded as she inserted the tray into the oven. She would have used fire magic, which'll be a lot easier. But she could have some free time talking to Sans if she used the oven instead. So that's what she did._

" _Because a dog was after his bones." Sans winked, he still had his hands inside his pockets, although it wasn't even cold._

 _Toriel started to laugh as if it was the first joke she heard in a hundred years, she laughed so hard she started to get a sore stomach. Sans had his smile on, as always. He loved to see her smile, it was even more entertaining than ten Mettaton's shows combined. Papyrus, on the other hand muffled his scream with his gloves._

" _Didn't the pub you go to always have dogs? Did you run up a tree?" Toriel tried to calm down, but was still chuckling. Papyrus continued with his spaghetti, not expecting another upcoming pun._

" _Welp…" Sans rolled his eyes, "Maybe they didn't have any bone-appetite."_

 _Once again, Toriel laughed so loud Sans could feel the room vibrating. Sans watched her gracefully as she began to calm down, he still didn't know why she get such a huge reaction at bad puns and jokes. But that's what he loved about that woman. Once again, Papyrus lost his temper, but it's all fine._

" _Well, Sans…" Toriel snorted, "Why don't we take a seat at the table while the pie is baking? It gets a little hot in the kitchen while the oven is on."_

" _Sure, why not?" Sans agreed as he exited the kitchen, he took a seat and waited for Toriel to exit the kitchen._

" _Papyrus, would you like to join us?" Toriel suggested, Papyrus was busy with his spaghetti, so he politely declined the offer. "I, the great and wonderful Papyrus will make the most spectacular spaghetti of all time!" He pointed his finger at the ceiling and said, a bright smile on his face._

" _Well, that's fine, Papyrus. Sans and I will be right outside, be careful." Toriel said as she smiled back. She made her way out of the kitchen and sat on a chair beside Sans, there were only three chairs, so it was perfectly convenient for this situation._

" _So, how have you been, Sans? Is Frisk alright?"_

" _Great, Tori. Frisk as well, never been better." Sans replied, he looked at the pot of plant on the dining table. He was trying hard to think of something to say._

" _Wonderful… it's been a long time, right? The barrier can no longer trap us… as soon as Frisk walk out, everyone'll be free. Do you think the humans would accept our peace offer?"_

" _I'm sure they will, Tori. Frisk makes a great ambassador."_

" _Well… if you say so. Then good!" Toriel fall silent as well. She looked into Sans's eyes deeply, Sans felt awkward, but still looked back. They stared into each other's eyes and didn't have a single thing to say. They were both smiling, they looked like two idiots._

" _You have… nice fur." Sans said nervously, a genuine compliment wouldn't hurt. Right? He was thankful that he didn't have any skin, or else he would be blushing like mad._

 _Toriel took the compliment as a, well, usual compliment and thanked him. They sat there for a while, just looking at each other. Sans felt himself lost in her pure eyes._

" _I've always wanted to be a teacher." Toriel said,_

"… _yeah…" Sans replied, he was somewhere in his land of dreams. Again._

" _I think our pie's ready!" Toriel said suddenly, "I'll go get the pie, set up the table for me, would you not, Sans?"_

" _Oh, of course." Sans said as if he had just woken up from a dream, he lifted his body up and hit his leg against the table. Toriel chuckled and entered the kitchen. Sans followed up behind her and grabbed several silverwares from a drawer._

 _This is going to be an amazing dinner. Pie and spaghetti? Hell yeah!_

 _Sans would bring couple buns and water-sausages, or at least make fried snow dessert. But he was too lazy, so instead he brought nothing but himself. He would make hotdogs…? And maybe hotcats…?_

 _Perhaps Toriel and Papyrus didn't like hot animals, oh well._

 _He exited the kitchen once again and placed them neatly on the table. Three pairs of knives and forks. Sans turned around and saw his brother rushing out of the kitchen with a giant bowl of spaghetti, Sans smiled._

 _Toriel followed up wearing oven gloves and carrying a massive pie, the three sat down like a family and told stories over the table; while eating delicious pie and divine spaghetti._

 _Why can't this be forever? This is exactly how he wanted life to be. Live peacefully with the ones you love. Why, can't this be forever?_

Sans took out a photo from his hoodie and looked at it gracefully, Frisk knew he always had something in his pockets, by the looks of it, it was a photo all along. But what photo? It wasn't Frisk's business, perhaps peeking isn't the right thing to do either. So Frisk continued walking without turning their head.

Sans held back his tears and gazed at the photo. It was a selfie including Papyrus, Toriel and himself. It was taken during a visit to Toriel's house, they made pie and spaghetti, and had a wonderful dinner. Memories.

Since then he had always kept his hoodie on no matter where he went, inside his pocket, the photo was omnipresent. Sans sighed again, and tucked the photo back in.

At least he still has his brother, right?... But the photo would never be the same as before without… well, let's just let her go. She deserved better than being trapped down here and watch loved ones die.

Sans had already realized that characters around him started to fade, one by one. Little by little.

Maybe one day there'll be nobody left.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

"Neh… Dr. Gaster? May I ask where we're heading to?" Papyrus asked, he had rarely gone anywhere beyond the waterfall, but right now they were at Hotland. Waiting for the elevator.

"We're going to the throne room, where the king awaits us." Gaster responded, he had his eyes on the elevator. He was just a little taller than Papyrus. It was amazing how fast he grew over the years.

He had been a little upset, the two subjects didn't even greet him properly, they went straight onto warpath. He didn't even know what was going on, it wasn't his fault. But apparently the human is going to shatter the barrier and every would be free. They're going to make peace with the humans.

Now that part, is unacceptable. Did everyone forgot about how the humans sealed the monster race underground? Didn't they remember how much they've killed? Foolish.

If he had to, he might need to take control over the entire race and brainwash them. The king looked a lot like a threat, the visit to the throne room was to take him out. He also need to take the little girl Undyne out, he heard that she's the head of the royal guards now. She's quite hot-headed. Great advantage to Gaster.

"Are you going to have lunch with the king? Did you bring food?" Papyrus asked brightly, "I brought 20G, maybe we could buy something at the MTT resort."

"No. And the cheapest food you could buy is three times more than your current gold. We're going to have a little talk with the king, you may be able to help."

"What! 20… 40… uh, 60G for a single serving food? What's going on inside Mettaton's head!" Papyrus said, he stomped his feet on the ground. "What are we going to talk about with the king?"

"Doesn't matter. Here comes the elevator."

* * *

Asgore didn't grieve much about his wife, he had finally realized the cruelty of life. He stood in the throne room, his emotions had been drained. All his loved ones were gone; he doesn't see the point in living anymore.

He had told himself maybe one day he would find someone else, but no. Too much had been going on and everyone's just not feeling up to it. In a moment, Gaster would come and take his life. Why? To take over the place of king.

He knew power wasn't what Gaster wanted. Gaster wanted to destroy humanity, just like Chara. To achieve what? Do countless experiences on humans? Become a mad scientist? It would remain a mystery.

Asgore watered all of the flowers in his throne room, then took a seat on the throne. He waits for the unwelcome visitor, that shouldn't have returned.

* * *

For the entire time, Undyne was standing outside the safety, looking for unfriendly faces. Alphys had gave her food, but she hadn't rested in a very long time. But she was determined, she's never going to give up.

"Un-Undyne! Bad news…" Alphys rushed over to her crush and said, she doesn't look very good. "You know the first, um… roy-royal scient-tist? W.D Ga-Gaster?"

"Yes! Alphys! What is it?" Undyne replied as she looked into Alphy's worried eyes.

"He…he's f-free… and!... he's going to kill the king!" Alphys said, Undyne's eyes flashed and she yelled, "WHAT!"

Without further words, Undyne was already running out of sight. Alphys attempted to follow, but wasn't fast enough. She truly hoped that this wasn't the last time she'll see Undyne.

* * *

"Gaster is going to kill the king." Sans finally said, Frisk gasped and pulled the edge of Sans's hoodie, trying to get him to walk faster. Instead, Sans stopped and Frisk stood facing him.

"Kid… come on. If I wanted to go save the king… I would have used a short-cut ages ago. I would have woke you up immediately and went to save him… But no."

Frisk shook their head, they could feel tears rising up again, why is Sans doing this?

"Gaster is doing the right thing…" He muttered, "I'm sorry to tell ya this, Frisk… but he wanted the monsters to gain back what was once theirs. He wanted to get revenge."

Frisk didn't give up pulling the edge of his hoodie, although it didn't do anything. They were like a toy truck attempting to move a tree.

"Frisk… you know I'm not the sort of person which bothers to kill anyone, but to be honest with ya, I don't wanna be trapped down here forever either. I don't know what the surface looked like, but I'm curious to see."

He sighed and looked at Frisk, still trying with their little hands. "I'm really sorry, Frisk… I know Tori wouldn't want this, but the world needs to move on."

Frisk shook their head, looked at Sans in the eye, and sprinted towards the king's castle. Sans didn't know what was going on in their mind, they'll never be able to reach Asgore in this short amount of time.

Sans didn't really like the idea of destroying the entire human race, he would like to make new friends and all. But Gaster thought the opposite. Frisk has kind of lost their power and determination, so Gaster would be the only one who could put a solution to all of this. Hopefully he's not lying.

And certainly he cannot lay a hand on Frisk. Or else Sans is going to kill him.

Sans watched as Frisk ran away, their figure gradually becoming smaller, then they were out of sight. Sans still need to keep an eye out on them, so he began walking and suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Gaster and Papyrus took the elevator and reached the MTT resort. Papyrus spun around at the entrance of the resort, he had rarely seen such luxury. Gaster didn't seemed to mind at all, in his eyes, Papyrus is still a child fascinated by puzzles and the Rubik's cube.

Papyrus skipped to one of the hotel rooms and just so happened to have one of Snowdin's fresh cinnabun. He received 99G in return. With all of his currency combined, he had 119G. He looked at the menu outside the of emporium. He really wanted a Glamburger, but was a dollar short.

"Um… Doctor Gaster, for no reason at all, do you happen to have one spare gold change I could borrow and perhaps never return?" He asked, Gaster smiled a little, and handed him one gold.

"Wowie! Thankyou! Now I can buy a Glamburger! So I could give the king something to eat while we talk?" Papyrus said cheerfully.

He went inside the emporium and saw a teenager sitting behind the counter. "Welcome to MTT brand emporium, home of the Glamburger. Sparkle up your day."

"Good day! Whoever you are! How are you? Do you like spaghetti?" Papyrus greeted,

Burgerpants stared at him like a total creep, sweat dripped from his forehead and he attempted to politely say, " _I'm sorry_ , it's against the rules to talk to customers who haven't brought anything…"

"Of course, your name is sorry, right? Hello sorry! One Glamburger please! I'm giving it to the king later." Papyrus said as he shoved 120G onto the counter. Burgerpants swept the gold off the the counter, which then dropped onto the floor. His way.

He grabbed a wrapped Glamburger somewhere from the counter, it was massive. He tried to smile and said, "THANKSY! HAVE A FABU-FUL DAY!" He expected Papyrus to leave, but instead he still stood there. Sweat began dripping again.

"Ok! Thanks, sorry!" Papyrus responded,

"I'm Burgerpants… SO! I wanna be an actor." The teenager said as he picked up a cigar and started smoking on it. Papyrus immediately knew that this kid is wasted.

"Cool! I've wanted to be an actor as well! Until my brother Sans made a pun out of my actions… but! It is nice to—"

"Papyrus! Time to go." Gaster called from outside the emporium.

"Well, see you later, mister sorry!"

"Have a wooooonnnnderful day!" Burgerpants laughed, _WHY IS THIS GUY CALLING ME SORRY… DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG_?

"Let's go!" Papyrus said as the two walked towards the core.

* * *

Frisk ran.

* * *

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 27

(Warning: flowey plot twist and stuff)

CHAPTER 27

" _Why…?" Flowey muttered, "Why are you being… so nice to me?" Frisk had spared it 10 times now, it was very confused of their action._

" _I can't understand…" It muttered to itself. It had done so many horrible things to Frisk, it had said terrible things to them… it had threatened them and killed them many times… but why? Why are they still being so nice…?!_

 _It had just been defeated by the seven souls. It had transformed into Omega Flowey and killed Frisk again and again, over and over… but why are they still sparing it?_

" _I just can't understand…" It muttered to itself once again. Then it ran away._

Flowey woke up.

Flowey would have opened its eyes, except it doesn't have any. It was still faceless. Flowey had been defeated twice by Frisk, the second time, if it wasn't their friend, they would have spared it as well.

It didn't know who had saved them by giving it dust and soul. The feeling… Gaster had returned. Amazing. To be honest, this Flowey wasn't the one that came from the surface. Asriel is dead, so is the other Flowey.

It had claimed to be the owner of the flower's body, but it was a lie… a lie. Asriel died, Flowey killed him. _This_ is the flower that transformed into Omega Flowey. Everything was confusing, even for itself. Is it a coincidence that the seed from the surface just happened to be the same kind of flower Gaster created?

Gaster had created this Flowey. He was its owner. It should serve him like a slave. It knew he wanted to destroy the human race.

But somehow Flowey began to realize that some human isn't all that bad… wait, no, what was it thinking… it can't be effected by Frisk's actions, no. It had to wake itself up. No matter what Frisk has done, Flowey need to kill them!

But Frisk had spared it…

No, Frisk is the key of it becoming god, they need to be killed!

But Frisk had brought so many monsters happiness and they are going to free us all…

No, no no!

A war had taken place inside Flowey's mind, but nothing matters now. It needs to go meet Gaster and prepare for the fight. The fight against Asgore. Hopefully there's only himself, that old fool.

Flowey sank into the ground, and disappeared in a matter of seconds. It was weak, still, but hopefully it could be used in some help.

Hopefully Gaster could grant back its power.

* * *

Frisk finally reached the river person, they rode past the waterfall and reached Hotland. They thanked the river person and sprinted towards the elevator. It was broken. God dammit! Worst timing!

Frisk began to panic, this is when they saw the nice-cream guy and thought of an idea.

* * *

"I tell ya everything, Grillby, right? You're one of my best friend." Sans said, he was a little dazed after having being high on ketchup. "My bae Tori ha—had just died and I, I—I confessed to her. She faded into the air before my eyes. BEFORE MY EYES!" Sans threw the ketchup bottle on the ground full force.

Grillby wasn't even at the pub, in fact, nobody was. Everyone was at the safety. It was just Sans alone, in the dark. He had his emotions under control, but was just going through the hard time.

"I told her that I love her, and then? She disappeared, bam. I'll never see her again. Welp, I would, IN MY GOD DAMN DREAMS." Sans pointed a finger towards the darkness. No response. He began to cry into his arms.

"So what? Frisk went to save Asgore, which was never going to happen. I wanted to disable the elevator before Gaster and Papyrus used it, but I was a little too late. So instead of disabling, I broke the entire thing. Frisk can't save Asgore, Frisk needs to be safe… I've promised to Tori."

"Damn, Tori. I love that woman. I absolutely love that woman. Who else in the underground would sincerely like bad jokes? Nobody. Not even Papyrus. He's the only thing that kept me going now. You get what I'm sayin'?" Sans continued, he was practically talking to himself.

"That night, the best night of my life… I had prepared something for her, but never got to give it to her. I was too nervous. I know it's a little too early for all the drama, but now I understand that it's too late." Sans muttered. He pulled out a small box from his other hoodie pocket and placed it carefully on the counter with both hands.

"I knew she's gonna say no, so I didn't show her. I should have given it a go anyways… I really should've." He opened the small box, and something shiny laid inside. "So yeah… Grillby, that's all I have, my bro. I aren't got much… I made this thing myself, compressed a ton of gold together and… yeah. Sorry Grillby, I'll need to pay my tab later…"

Sans brought the box into his arms and wept, nobody could hear his cry in the empty darkness.

* * *

"Hu-Human! Really…? You got this fo-for me?!" The mechanical monster blushed as Frisk handed it a nice-cream.

"…"

"WHAT…? You… you gotta ride me…? You sicko!" Tsunderplane blushed even more, Frisk explained to it the situation. After a few minutes of convincing, it agreed in exchange for another nice-cream.

Frisk sat onto Tsunderplane, which made it a little uncomfortable. They held the plane tightly so they won't fall off, in a matter of minutes, they had reached the top. Entrance of the MTT resort.

"… If you ever need help, human… um, you can always come and find me…! B-bye!" Tsunderplane blushed and flew off into the distance. Frisk don't have much time left, they ran with all the left over energy.

They entered the MTT resort, and saw Burgerpants— wait, wasn't everyone supposed to be at the safety? Apparently Burgerpants and the guys in the hotel rooms didn't get the message.

Frisk informed Burgerpants about the situation, Burgerpants gasped and claimed that Mettaton must have forgotten about him. He hates Mettaton anyways, so he's going to make him broke this time.

"My little buddy, I'm leaving this crappy store, you can take whatever you want, I don't care! Not my cigarettes though… uh… I saw two skeletons pass by a while ago so, bye!" Burgerpants rushed out of the resort and was gone in a few seconds.

Frisk would fry some frozen face steak… but there's no time. So they took a couple of legendary hero sandwiches and left.

* * *

" _Tori… I miss you."_

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28 (Grand Fight)

Asgore watered the golden flowers in his throne room and heard someone entering the room. Two, actually. He turned around and forced a smile, "Howdy, how may I—" His smile faded. It had turned into something like a sad frown, "I see…" He paused, and continued, looking at the tall man. "You know how it is, my dear ex royal scientist."

Gaster smiled and pulled his gloves on, "Your majesty."

"Before you take my soul, I don't understand why you're doing all of this, what's your goal? Gaster?" Asgore asked, he saw Papyrus behind the tall man, he was sure he wasn't expecting a fight today.

"I don't have a goal." Gaster said, "I don't want to achieve anything. I just wanted all monsters to live happily. On the surface."

"Destruction of humanity, Gaster?"

"No, your majesty. That sounds a little too cruel, don't you think? I'd call it… cleaning the surface."

"I see… it was nice to have your support, Gaster… _Goodbye_." Asgore said, he lowered his head, and in a flash; a huge spear was on his hands. He summoned fire magic and the spheres of fury flew towards the skeleton.

"King Asgore! I brought you a Glamburger, a burg, as my brother liked to call it. Would you like to try some of my spa—" Someone tackled him from behind and dragged him out of the room.

Gaster flung his arms and blasters of all sorts magically appeared, they all fired at the same time and destroyed Asgore's fury spheres. Gaster stretched his palm out and needle-like, levitating bones flew across the room. Asgore rolled to one side, the bones shattered the throne.

Asgore sliced his trident across the air and more of the same weapon appeared, he ran towards the skeleton and rose his trident for a slam attack. He knew Gaster's power is summoner type, he wouldn't be very good at close combat.

He hacked towards Gaster's direction, Gaster teleported away just in time. He could only do short distance. The trident inflected enormous damage on the castle. The place shook. Bits of the ceiling fall.

Asgore got his trident stuck in the floor, while he tried to pull it out, he created massive hands and swept across the floor. The entire castle continued to vibrate. The noise was loud as well.

Gaster summoned circles of sharp bones and flung the immense stingers towards Asgore, Asgore was caught off guard. Old fool.

But another weapon with the color of blue dashed through midair, at perfect time and speed, it destroyed all of the bones. Gaster snapped his head around and saw a fish-like creature with one eye. She yelled and chopped her spear at Gaster.

Gaster turned his body sideways and Undyne missed him by an inch, just before she hit the ground, she threw her spear and it sliced across Gaster's arm.

Gaster didn't show a single sign of giving up, he teleported somewhere on top of the room and fired a series of blasters towards Undyne. Undyne did a course of flips and avoided the blaster's energy. Without rest, Gaster made more bones fly towards Undyne as she rolled across the floor. Undyne snatched one of the bones and broke it in half while screaming.

Asgore got his trident out of the floor, he dashed a few towards Gaster, who was somehow floating in mid-air. Gaster didn't have the time to avoid, his four limbs got pinned onto a wall.

Undyne assembled her neon, blue weapons and they flew towards Gaster. Gaster watched as the spears was about to take his soul. But then was blocked by a wall made of vines.

"WHAT?" Undyne shouted, Flowey is dead! No!

"Greetings! Now die." A tiny flower rose from the ground and its vines and roots spread across the room, fast. It released Gaster from Asgore's tridents and Gaster landed firmly. He grinned, and gazed at Undyne and Asgore.

Asgore surrounded himself and Undyne with fire, the vines seemed to pull away just a little.

"You old fool think that fire could stop me? Heh." Flowey laughed as it fired countless 'friendly pallets' towards the two. It fired again and again, Undyne had to use her spears to block the pallets, each stronger than the previous.

Gaster called in more blasters, the blasters stared at the king and royal guard hungrily. Flowey's vines closed in slowly, they were all over the room now.

Undyne suddenly screamed like a crazy frog and the vines nearby were soon melted. "Ugh, not this again…" Flowey muttered. Undyne somehow transformed, a spear-like ray of light was flashing in her left eye. Her armor for no reason at all were suddenly thickened and upgraded. Gaster sensed the power deep inside the girl.

Asgore withdrew his ring of fire and got his trident out again. He leaped and spun, meanwhile cutting through most of Flowey's vines. Undyne ran through the floor made of Flowey's parts and lifted her spear as she approached Gaster. She had not stopped screaming.

Gaster dodged from one side to the other, suddenly Undyne has two spears in her hands. Gaster had no choice but to teleport. A portal-like hole appeared beyond Undyne, it looked like the sky on the surface. All of a sudden tens and hundreds of spears flew out from the portal like raindrops.

Flowey withdrew all of its vines in a matter of seconds, the determination was killing it. Asgore locked onto Gaster and ran towards the bony figure. He enlarged his trident and it began to change color, from orange to blue. He flung the trident all across the room and managed to hit Gaster a several times.

Gaster sighed and looked at Flowey. Determination as weakness, huh? Maybe it was time he summons something different. Gaster once again jumped into midair and floated while muttering an unknown language. Words or symbols involving hand gestures formed around the skeleton and spun around him.

 _Wing Dings_. Flowey thought, it was hiding somewhere behind the corner. This time it won't be so foolish. It would avoid determination no matter what.

Undyne rose her hand and aimed at Gaster, stationary in midair. The spears flew towards him, but the words shielded him perfectly, Undyne's spears were like leaves against steel.

Gaster continued to mutter unknown language, the words became his weapon. Then Gaster opened his eyes and saw Papyrus standing in front of Undyne and Asgore with his arms open. "Don't hurt them! They're my friends! If you want to get to my friends, step over my dust!"

"Papyrus! I've dragged you out of here, why the hell did you come back?!" Undyne snapped, she wanted to throw him out of the castle.

But he remained standing there, Gaster stopped muttering spells. "Out of my way, subje… Papyrus! You are not involved in this!"

Papyrus remained standing. Gaster thought Asgore would attack him at this moment, damn it! Was his weakness exposed?

"Please… Papyrus, I know this fight is intense and all but… we want to make it fair, right?" Undyne suddenly said while smiling, exposing her sharp teeth. Her smile was so pure and heart-warming. She placed both of her hands onto Papyrus's elbow. "Tell you what, Pap, go to my house and prepare for our next cooking lesson… I'll end this in a few moments and be right behind ya, ok?"

Papyrus smiled back like an innocent child, he walked out of the room, expecting Undyne to follow up…

"I'm going to kick your ass, Gaster! For the sake of Frisk and their friends on the surface. Alphys… Asgore; Toriel; Papyrus; Sans; myself… they're all counting on me! NGAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Undyne yelled and dashed towards Gaster.

Gaster didn't want to fight anymore.

All of a sudden release of power, everyone in the room blacked out.

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Frisk was inside the elevator to the king's castle during the fight. They felt the ground shaking and the castle shattering, the lights on the elevator broke down and everything stopped working all of a sudden.

Frisk slammed their fists on the door, but it didn't open. Frisk's heart started to pump twice as fast, they have to get there before Asgore…

"Heads up!" A voice yelled outside of the elevator, Frisk rose their head to see what's going on. Unexpectedly, a giant bone flew into the elevator, shattering the door into hundreds of pieces. Frisk almost had their body shredded into strips.

Frisk climbed out of the elevator and realized that they had already reached the top. In front of the entrance stood a tall skeleton.

"Frisk? How are you! I see you are stuck in the elevator. Good thing I yelled heads up! Undyne told me to go to her house, she'll be right behind me! Would you like to hang out with her again? Hmm… I think I broke the elevator! Wowie! I am so powerful!" Papyrus said happily.

Frisk didn't know how to react, so they just kept on running past Papyrus. It might be too late already… Asgore can't handle Gaster by himself, surely.

Frisk reached the entrance of the throne room… it's not a room anymore, the entire place is destroyed, like it had been bombed by terrorists. Frisk climbed over the piles of stones and looked over the wrecked room. It was like some ancient ruins. Without epic music playing in the background, unlike movies.

They attempted to move some of the rocks, but had cut their hands instead. They walked around panicking, suddenly they saw something red flowing in the air. Looks like hair.

Undyne!

Frisk rushed over to the buried female and heaved the rocks that was covering her. She looked quite pale, some water would be very nice… but where could water be found in a place like this?

Frisk remembered how Asgore always water the flowers. They walked around the place to find a small watering can, good thing that, despite the huge drama, the can remained untouched.

Frisk picked it up and returned to Undyne, they watered her face and kneeled down to see what happens.

Suddenly, Undyne opened her eyes and started to gasp for air, she sat up like she just had a nightmare. Sweat formed on her face, although Frisk can't tell if it was the water they gave her or not.

Undyne shook her head to get the water off her face, she stared at Frisk like they came back from the dead. Unpredictably, Undyne wrapped her arms around them and pulled them over. Frisk didn't expect Undyne to do that, they tripped over and landed right into Undyne's face.

She didn't mind. She simply hugged Frisk. Frisk hugged her back. To Frisk, she was like a big sister. Mean on the outside, but cares deeply for another on the inside.

Undyne sat there hugging Frisk, who was standing up. Their height is up to Undyne's hips, which meant that this situation was rather convenient. Frisk didn't know if it was their imagination or not, but they could feel tears.

"Oh my god, Frisk… I thought you were _dead_. I thought Gaster killed you, I…" Undyne fall silent for a while, but then she let go of Frisk and stood up. "Sorry about that… I can't force someone to like me, even if I… even if…"

Frisk went up to her and blew her a kiss. They then tilted their head and put their hands behind their back, they looked up at Undyne to see her stunned expression.

"You… you like me? Really?" Undyne muttered, Frisk nodded immediately like saying yes to extra ice cream.

Undyne smiled and exposed her shark-like teeth, she smiled so sincerely her eyes were squeezed into lines. "I knew it, human! Hi-five!" She lifted her palm out, and kneeled down to come in face-to-face level with Frisk. Frisk slammed their own palm into hers and they were then both filled with determination.

"Let's find the king and go kick Gaster's ass! Come on, Frisk!"

* * *

It took Sans too long to realize that Frisk had already reached the castle, he didn't know how, Papyrus had given him a call and only then did he knew. Sans panicked but was relieved to see that Frisk is ok. With Undyne as well.

"Jeez… what have I done? Frisk could have got killed… no reload this time, dead means dead…" Sans muttered quietly, he had his hands on some fallen debris, peeking to see Undyne and Frisk walking along.

Undyne could easily have used her spear and shoved everything aside, but Sans knew she had lost too much power, and needed time to recover before summoning spears again. He sighed, hopefully everyone's ok, both Asgore and Gaster.

If one of them died, war would break out. He never wanted that to happen. War had taken too much people's lives, like the great war between the humans and monsters. He never bothered to pick up a history book and read it, but he had heard stuff while sitting at the library, doing nothing at all.

He was only there because Papyrus wanted to get out a dating/hangout book. He probably used it on Frisk.

Speaking of Papyrus… he's at Undyne's house, still on fire, he'll be well occupied to clean the place up. At least he's willing to. Undyne must have forgotten that her house was burnt down, she's far too busy keeping everyone safe. She deserves a vacation, but by the looks of it, resting is impossible.

Sans didn't want to walk out and join them, he sees himself as an emergency backup… well, no, he was still recovering, fighting wouldn't be the best choice right now.

He really misses the life back then.

" _SANS! WHAT'S THIS?" Papyrus asked unhappily, he had his hands on his hips looking at a pile of burnt dog-treats. "People is making Snowdin a garbage can! Most likely some of your friends…"_

 _Sans walked over and looked at the burnt pile, he had some fried snow on his gloved hand. It was just water and ketchup._

" _Someone had been smokin' dog-treats." He said, looking up at his younger brother. "Can't blame all on them, I can't spot a single rubbish bin around here. The only one I know around is the one at our kitchen, you get what I'm sayin'?"_

" _SANS! YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!" Papyrus exclaimed, he squeezed his fingers against his temple and sighed. It wasn't a stressed sort of sigh, it's just something he does._

He remembered. He also remembered the lady behind the door of the ruins, he remembered them trading jokes and puns… he really shouldn't think about that now.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Gaster didn't expect anyone to die. He was supposed to kill the king, but what was going on in his mind? What had stopped him? He sat inside Alphy's lab for a long time, gazing at her mountain of instant noodles. He knew those packets of dried up, fried, fake foods were extremely unhealthy. But he had to admit, they're good.

Then a sudden thought entered his mind. He pushed through his memories and went all the way back when the child was thrown into the machine… could it be that… since his determination was taken directly from Frisk, maybe some of their personality traits were absorbed by Gaster as well?

No, it can't be, it didn't make any sense. It wouldn't have worked for others then wh—Gaster paused and he knew the answer. Their determination is too strong. It could easily manipulate another being's behavior.

Gaster scratched his head in frustration. If that was the case, he'll never get anymore things done! The child is unpredictable; how could they have earned everyone's heart in just a tiny amount of time? Everyone had turned against him; the royal scientist who created the core, and all stood beside a fallen human?

Gaster sighed, there's not much he could do about it, killing the child doesn't seem like an option. The underground would go nuts if he did. Subject S1 probably would pop up as well, he seemed to be obsessed with the human.

But the conclusion was, something had stopped him from wanting to kill, stopped him from killing anybody. This was the problem.

"Did the same problem apply to you, Flowey?" Gaster asked the sprout of plant beside the chair he sat on,

"To whom? You mean, Asgore? That old fool, I would have killed him by now if it wasn't for you!"

"No, not the king. The human. Be honest."

Flowey stopped moving its body and fall silent. Both of them were frozen, Gaster stared at the place where its face would be. Flowey gave out a sound that represents a sigh, and continued talking.

"The human, Frisk… they're really… strange. I mean, I've attempted to kill them twice, I've killed their friend and I've almost killed everyone they cared about but… I just don't understand, why are they still so nice to me? It's like their kindness is getting into my head, it's like… I've been played by them, they're like a god and I'm trying to fight a god, I…"

"Enough. I get it." Gaster said, he looked away at the screen that permanently displayed Frisk's face, and continued to stare.

"Do you want a happy ending…?" Flowey said suddenly, it can't believe the words were exiting its own mouth. It felt itself purifying, it felt disgusted by itself.

"Happy ending…? You really believe in that bull****?" Gaster chuckled, "Naïve. Everyone here is. Despite their combat abilities, monsters weren't built for war, all of them are just, so nice on the inside…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, aren't you a monster yourself as well? Psh, speak for yo—"

"Negative." Gaster spat the word out. Flowey once again froze. Is this a hurricane?

"Many failed to understand that I came from another world completely unrelated to this one. Not the surface, but a dimension entirely different from this one. I have created the machine originally to go back where I came from."

"You're an alien freak?"

"Way back then I was still a scientist." Gaster completely ignored Flowey's rude comment, "It was my job to explore outside of our world… but it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does."

Flowey faced Gaster and shook its head, it didn't know what to say anymore. So it moved on to something not so deep. "If you say that… what's your next step going to be?"

Gaster grinned gingerly, not giving away any of his emotions. "Next step? Domination."

"What about the surface?"

"The surface? The surface no longer appeals to me. But if I were to leave the underground, I'll need everyone under control. Under _my_ control. I'll make the humans pay."

"Oh my god, King Asgore!" Undyne wailed as she spotted a small crown on the ruined floors. All the flowers were either burnt or destroyed completely, nothing pleasant remained inside the throne room.

Undyne hurried to pick up the crown, Frisk followed up as well. Her face was sour like somebody witnessed a loved one's death.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Undyne went from a whimper to a scream, if she wasn't so tough, she would be burst out in tears right now. She tried summoning spears in order to move the debris, but instead, she failed and almost knocked herself out.

She started to dig through the rocks like a dog, Frisk joined her. They didn't have steel armor like her, their fingers started to bleed and their palms were full of scratches, but they didn't give up. They continued to heave the rocks with their tiny hands.

"Wait… no, this isn't real… the king can't just die like that, even I had made it!" Undyne suddenly snapped, her hands stopped and she stood up. "I believe in him! If he was so weak he couldn't even survive THAT, I wouldn't honor him anymore!" She brought her fisted hand up and turned to Frisk.

Frisk nodded and gave her the thumbs up. They knew she was just trying to calm herself down, they could sense the worriedness in her eye. She had cuts and her own blood all over her, she was a mess in her own injury. But yet she didn't give up, this fills Frisk with determination.

"But…" She frowned again, "What are we going to do now…? I don't really know where to go without the king's orders… maybe go and see if Alphys and the others are ok…? Or? Heh… I really am pathetic, right?" Undyne said and sat on the cold ground. Her armor clinking as she did so.

"I can't make anything right… I can't even kill Gaster… I am a weakling, pitiful. Isn't it? And… don't try to comfort me, I don't need kind words, I have to figure things out myself. For Alphys, for Papyrus, for King Asgore, for Queen Toriel, for Sans… for you…" Undyne turned to gaze at Frisk as she said the word _you_.

Then, Undyne's eyes flashed and she jumped up and started to run. "WAIT… GOD DAMMIT! I FORGOT MY COOKING LESSON WITH PAPYRUS! FRISK, RUN!" Frisk forced a smile, she really changes in two seconds, doesn't she? But either ways, Frisk followed her, determined for the next hangout with Undyne… hopefully Papyrus doesn't jump out of the window again.

Sans leaned against the walls of the wrecked room with his arms folded, he watched quietly as Undyne lead Frisk out of the room. They'll be safe with the heroine. Now the problem is Asgore… he'll need to get the old bones out of here. He's probably depressed at Toriel's death as well… wait, no, no thinking about that.

He created a small circle of blue flame on his hand and observed his energy. It was furious, which meant he had fully recovered. He tucked it back inside his hoodie and leaped over the mountains of debris scattered across the room. He landed perfectly on his rose-colored slippers he never bothered to change, and inspected the room with his glowing eye for any thermal life.

He turned his body to the left, then right. He rotated his head and his eye examining every inch of the room. He blinked and his two white pupils returned, he had sensed the king. Sans walked to the center of the room and moved the pile of rocks with his power.

There laid Asgore.

Sans kneeled down on one leg and placed his left hand on the king's shoulder. Sans tilted his head slightly, the king had fainted before the battle even begun… wait, then who was faking him after Gaster arrived and who was battling against Gaster and Flowey, what?

Sans scratched his head, but if this was the real king… why did he end up here? Where's the fake? Considering these questions, Sans slowly stood up, looking carefully around the room, making sure no one snuck up behind them.

The king didn't have any injuries on him, except for the minor cuts and scratches created by the piles of rocks that covered him. Some food and water would do.

Sans teleported to the MTT resort, he walked to the emporium to find Burgerpants no longer tending the store. He grabbed a starfait from the fridge and a Glamburger. Within a second he returned to the throne room and placed the two consumables beside the king, so he could recover after waking up.

The fact that someone had faked Asgore really bothered Sans, maybe this was a character that had never existed before. But who could have such power? Sans could sense it even from Grillby's. Even scarier, the fake wasn't even using all of its power, it was kind of… sparing Gaster and pretend to be beaten… is it possible that…

Sans stopped thinking when he saw a familiar figure approaching this way. He couldn't see very clearly, but he let off guard when the figure turned out to be Toriel.

He wanted to say his usual lines, _sup Tori?_ And then maybe a pun followed by… wait a second, Toriel's—

Sans's left eye engaged to battle mode and frowned, someone was playing a trick on him, someone had their eyes on him, someone…

But before Sans could take another step, he was knocked out.

During this entire time, Flowey and Gaster read everything on Alphy's computer. Which was actually quite useful, there's histories and events that occurred, which gave Gaster a clear understanding of everything that went on during his coma. Flowey too.

They were very disturbed by the colorful cartoons with disgusting names. They were even more disturbed by Alphy's fan fiction of Undyne and herself, they didn't read it on purpose, it was just scanning through the files. Looking through other people's stuff was bad, but this situation was worse.

Neither of Gaster or Flowey sensed anything strange about Asgore, none of them had actually came to fight with the king, so they didn't really know much. All they knew, or thought to knew, was that they spared Asgore's life.

"What's… 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie'? ..." Gaster read the words out carefully, as if it was some important secret documentary. Flowey felt the awkwardness in the atmosphere. To be honest, it didn't know either. It doesn't even know what 'anime' is.

"It's… a TV the female scientist watches… entertainment, I think. Nothing important, let's move on." Flowey said, unsure of itself. Gaster agreed with its opinion and moved on.

About an hour past, Flowey almost fell asleep, as it already knew most of the history. Gaster, on the other hand was very engaged in reading the stuff. It was just a huge, white page packed with tiny words. Gaster had his face two inches from the screen. Flowey would've taught him to use 'zoom', but didn't have the heart.

"Are you finished yet?" Flowey asked, it was extremely bored. It had started to play with its own vines: growing golden flowers; make them grow mature within one minute; make them die, and repeat the process. Over and over again just because it can.

Another twenty minutes past and suddenly Gaster rolled his chair back and lifted his palms to aim at the computer.

"What are you—" Flowey tried,

But the computer already blew up. "Aw f***!" Flowey muttered. Gaster gave it a look, Flowey stopped making noises. Gaster stood up and stretched.

"Go make me coffee." Gaster ordered,

"Wh—"

"It's not a restaurant order, it's a command, now go before I fry you." Gaster snapped,

"Yes… as you please." Flowey said unwillingly, but it still disappeared into the ground. Gaster traced the floor's pattern and stretched his hands out again. He pulled a flower out from the ground, the roots as well.

Flowey choked and struggled for the ground, Gaster levitated it in the air and said calmly, "Wrong direction. Coffee from Snowdin, not the core. If you even _think_ about escaping, you're screwed. I'll be at the girl's house. 5 minutes. Go."

Gaster dropped Flowey, it disappeared as soon as it reached the ground.

"Wow… Papyrus. I'm… I'm stunned." Undyne said with her one eye wide open. Her house was good as new, not a trace of burnt material on the ground, the entire place looked amazing. But there's a little something different from her house than before…

As you could already guess, instead of it shaping like a fish… it looked like Papyrus's face.

"I've even made the second floor shaped like a plate of spaghetti! Are you proud of the great Papyrus?" He said cheerfully, his smile never left his face.

"It… it's wonderful! Papyrus! Thanks…!" Undyne said with sweat dripping from her face, she was smiling, but it didn't look too real.

"Wowie! A genuine compliment!" Papyrus grimaced, in a good way.

"So… shall we begin our delayed cooking lesson…? This time Frisk will join us."

"Wowie! I knew you guys would like each-other!"

Undyne pushed Papyrus into the door; which was also shaped like Papyrus's face, Frisk entered as well, closing the door behind them.

Beyond the house, Gaster stood on the structure shaped like a plate of spaghetti. He jumped down to the ground without making a single noise, and stood up. He took his white lab-coat off and destroyed it with a twist of his hands. Bright colors don't seem like the best choice right now. He was now wearing a long collared shirt, still white, but was covered by a dark cloak.

His two scars were still along his face, his grin still grinning. He whispered something and all the windows on the house turned into one way. Since lights were on inside, they won't be able to detect a thing outside. Which includes Gaster. He still needs to look out for Sans.

He didn't understand why he had to look out for his own creation, it wasn't normal. He cared about Sans and raised him, he expected the child to obey his orders and… be a good one. But it wasn't possible.

He could have easily kidnapped him and brainwash him, but… he just can't do it. It was kind of like making your own child forget something terrible that you have done, the guilt, unbearable.

"This time, I'm not going to burn the entire house down again! Let's do things the weak way, and be total losers!" He could hear Undyne as she laughed, Gaster couldn't remember the last time he laughed like that. Perhaps he never had.

Gaster rose his hand and the cup of coffee flew into his open palms, Flowey had just came back, it can't fool Gaster.

"Careful, it's h—" Flowey was just about to warn him about the cup's temperature, but Gaster had already took a sip and turned his head around to look at the stunned flower.

"I've built the core, what do you think about the heat back then?" Gaster said as he took another sip, he rotated his head back in order to watch the children. They were always children to him, he had watched him grew up. Gaster cannot age himself, as he does not have any biological offspring.

"So… are you just going to stalk them?" Flowey asked impatiently,

"You've got a better idea? I need to watch the human… don't they have a gender? All living beings should have one type of sex or the other. It is biologically impossible for one to be genderless unless the living being is an asexual plant or—"

"I don't know… it's hard to tell, no one has the heart to look down their pan—"

"Enough." Gaster stopped Flowey. It's got some pretty weird things in its mind, if it has one.

"Wait a second…" Flowey said all of a sudden, "I feel something strange. Do you?"

Gaster turned his head around and his eyes revolved around the place. Then his eyes popped right open like the earth just exploded, he sprinted away like mad.

"Where the f*** are you going?!" Flowey exclaimed, keeping its voice down.

"S*** s*** s***… how could I be so foolish?" Gaster said as he ran, within two seconds he was out of Flowey's sight. Flowey snapped its head around to look at Undyne and her friends, it sank into the ground and quickly disappeared.

Asgore woke up.

He remembered being thrown into a hole by Gaster, it remembered entering the throne room. Then someone, or something had knocked him out and… now he's laying here by himself.

His entire body was sore, he tired to get up, but fell back down again. He turned his head to observe his surroundings, it was the throne room, but destroyed beyond repair. There's also a starfait and Glamburger beside him. Wonder which nice pal had thought of such convenient idea.

He wanted to see his wife. Oh yeah, she's gone. Asgore shredded a tear but it was gone within seconds.

He tried again, this time managing to get onto his feet. His cape was torn and his crown was gone, his beard and hair was messy, he looked as if he just got dunked on. He picked up the two consumables and walked around the room, it was no longer a room.

He spent so much time in this room, looking after flowers, watering them, talking to them. It's all gone now. Who could have possibly done this? Hopefully not Gaster, that traitor!

The moment he opened his eyes, he knew that he had just became a fallen king.

Sans woke up from a nightmare.

He gasped for air and looked around to check for enemies. There was nobody.

He really thought that this was all a dream, he thought he was on his bed. He could get off the sheet-less mattress right now and grab some clothes to put on, he'll then exit the dark room and have some of Papyrus's leftover spaghetti. Then he'll call Undyne to see if Papyrus and Frisk is alright. Later he would go to Grillby's and chat with him.

Wait, no. Grillby's at the safety, everyone was. What was he thinking about?

Sans attempted to sit up, but he had realized that he already was. He was leaning against a wall somewhere not his bedroom. His limbs were all tied up with advanced technology.

 _Oh sh*t_.

Sans panicked and tried summoning a blaster, but nothing came. He tried glowing his left eye, but his white pupils remained stationary. He was stuck, trapped… kidnapped? By someone. Or something.

"Papyrus! Frisk! Undyne! Gaster! ..." He called for help. _But nobody came_. By the sound of the echo, he was in a large area, but he couldn't see a god damn thing.

"Motherf*****…" Sans whispered under his breath, calling for help doesn't work. With no source of light, he didn't know whereabouts in the underground he was at. Or perhaps, not the underground…?

Sans tried to use his power again, but instead the technology trapping him zapped his limbs. He gave out a yelp and was paralyzed, there's nothing he could do about this now.

"Ok, whoever's doing this, it's not funny. Come out." He called out again, his voice echoed around the vacuum-like space. "Is it Gaster? Flowey?... Chara?"

No replies.

"God dammit! Who is this?" Sans could move any part of his body except for his mouth and eyes. He felt very uncomfortable, he was numb and couldn't feel anything.

"Feeling weak?" A voice echoed back this time, followed by a savage laughter. "You have no idea, Sansy… you're about to have a _great_ time."

Note:

I am so sorry… school began as usual and there's simply not enough time, but here it is, 3-chapters worth of stuff to read! Back to writing yeay


End file.
